The Mysteries of Isis
by Cherrygummybear21
Summary: Sunny Jefferson's plan was to lay low and not draw attention.She never expected her new school to be this crazy.She'll have to find out who she can trust and who she can't because this year will be full of danger and secrets.Isis House is full of mystery,romance, friendship,problems and more than any resident thought.
1. Chapter 1 : House of Welcome

Title: The Mysteries of Isis

Chapter 1: House of Welcome

House of Welcome

Sunny was excited. She had waited a full year to be able to come to the boarding school. She was happy and just couldn't wait. She took her hair out of its bun. _No way will I start a school year with a bun,_ she thought to herself. She looked out the cab window and saw the rolling hills of green and the tall oak trees looming over like skyscrapers. She looked at her reflection in the glass circle in the small compact. She wasn't like a supermodel but not ugly. She had curls of honey – auburn hair and amber colored eyes. Sunny shoved the compact into her small handbag and looked ahead.

That's when she saw the school

It was big and made of gray stone and it towered over the cab as it pulled up. She smiled, _I knew this was going to be a great year_, she thought to herself. She slid out of the cab and walked over to the trunk. The driver was already there, taking the heavy luggage out of the trunk, or at least attempting to.

"Oh my, let me help you!" she said as she grasped the handle of one of her bags and picked it up.

"Thank you. You are a sweet girl. American too?" the elderly female driver said as she stepped aside letting Sunni get her bags out and raised a eyebrow.

"Yeah, how did you tell? Was it that I don't have an accent? Or was it the fact that my luggage has the American flag on it?" Sunny asked the driver as she pulled one of her bags out of the trunk.

" I have a gift of reading people ….though the second one you said helped a lot" , the woman said as she laughed. Sunny joined in, _laughter's contagious_, she thought to herself.

"Well, thank you for everything." Sunny said as she handed the elder money.

"No, you are a sweet girl. Keep the money", Sunny frowned "Please keep it, and in case you need to go anywhere I'll give you my number "

The woman scribbled down her number on a paper, wished Sunny luck and then drove off. Sunny slipped the paper into her jean pocket and grabbed her luggage. She began to walk. _This year will be simple, just lay low don't draw attention,_ she thought to herself. She was wrong, very wrong.

….

Sunny finally found her house. There it was, Isis House. She walked up the little steps and opened the door. She awed at the house. It was two floors, with a staircase leading up to the second floor. The main hall, in which she was standing in, had 5 doors. She looked around and when the second and last door on the left burst open she was startled. A woman stood there. She had short brown hair and creamy skin. She looked shocked when she saw Sunni

"Oh, you are Sunny Jefferson! I'm Matilda, your housemother", Matilda saw her puzzled expression and said" I clean, cook and mend broken hearts if needed." she said the last part with a warm smile as if she could be trusted with anything.

"Well thank-you. Um, where should I put my luggage?"

"You can just leave them there. Come in for lunch I'll put them up in your room later", Matilda said her voice thick with an English accent. Everyone had those here. Sunny nodded and walked through the door Matilda had come out of, leaving her bags there.

The moment she walked in the whole room was silent.

The door led to the dining room. It was a long table. Seated at the table were 8 teenagers. Four boys and four girls sat at the table. Everyone's eyes were on her.

"Hi, I'm Sunny Jefferson. I'm new here", she said calmly and smiled.

One of the boys, with curly, caramel hair said to the other boys his voice full of his English accent," I call dibs". Two of them just laughed but the other just rolled his eyes. The one that didn't laugh caught her attention. He had curly brown hair and his eyes were emerald green.

"Leo!' Matilda scolded as she sat a plate full of dinner rolls. The boy that had called dibs on her, Leo, just laughed more.

"Here you can sit here", said a voice, silky with an English accent. It belonged to a girl. She had brown hair and gray eyes. She motioned to the empty chair next to her.

"Oh, thank you ", Sunny said as she sat down. She took time to analyze the other adolescents. The boy who had "dibbed" Sunni was tall. He was talking to another boy who was seated to his right. The other boy had straight black hair; he was of Asian descent and had a smile on his face. To the left of Leo was the girl who had offered her the seat. She was smiling and was laughing at something the girl in front of her said.

"I'm Lilene", said a voice. It was the girl with brown hair, the one who offered her the seat

"I'm Sunny", she responded.

"Are you hungry? Matilda makes plenty of food." Lilene said as she grabbed a roll from the plate. Sunni hadn't noticed but she was starving.

"Thanks for reminding me, I was just lost in my train of thought." Sunni said as she eyed the food. Set on the table were a plate of sandwiches, rolls, a salad bowl and a plate full of chopped fruits.

Sunni served herself a sandwich, some salad and various slices of oranges and apples. The girl across from Lilene was what Sunni thought of as a popular girl. She had elegant curls and ringlets of black hair and blue eyes. She was laughing and smiling._Yeah, she's definitely popular_, Sunni thought to herself. To the left of the popular girl was a pretty girl, she had black hair that fell in curls and brown eyes. She was scolding Leo about "the fish he placed in her laundry that made her clothes smell like salmon ", or something like that.

"Analyzing?" questioned Lilene as she bit into a slice of apple.

Lilene took the silence as a yes and said "The boy Leo is talking to is Lucas, we call him Luke. The girl across from me is Janine. The girl with glasses is Gwendolyn everyone calls her boy over there," Lilene pointed to a boy with black hair and grey eyes," is Jeremy. "That girl "Lilene motioned to a girl with blonde hair and ocean green eyes who was talking to and seated next to Janine," Is Anne. That boy over there, I know you were eying him earlier, is Troy".

Sunni blushed and said" What! No, he was just the only one who didn't laugh when I got dibbed"

Lilene smiled and whispered" Sure. Don't worry he's a good guy." She raised her voice to its regular conversational voice" So hey isn't it like so weird how you have the same last name and look just like the famous entrepreneur. You know Mona Jefferson, it's like you're her clone." Lilene laughed as she said the clone part.

Sunni looked at the ground and then locked eyes with the brunette and said "Yeah, very odd."

Matilda rushed into the room and said as she began to grab the plates, "Unless you want to be late you better go get tidied up so you can leave."

The teenagers began rising from their seats as Sunny asked to Lilene" Hey I need a uniform, don't I?" She looked down at her pale yellow shirt and simple blue jeans.

Lilene smiled and nodded as she said "Now I know why that uniform was lying on the extra bed. Here let's get you all ready".

The grey eyed girl grabbed Sunni's wrist and pulled her out of the room, up the stairs and in through the first door.

The room was so pretty. It had walls painted green with a large window jutting out, perfect for someone to just sit. There were 3 beds. One was full of lacy pillows and had a baby blue blanket and sheets. The other had green sheets and blankets. On the green bed were various books. The last bed was simple. It had white sheets, white blankets and had 4 grey pillows without pillow cases.

Lilene pointed to the white bed" That's yours. Did you bring sheets and blankets?" Sunny shook her head" Don't worry I have extras .Right now let's get your uniform. "

At the foot of each bed was a chest, to the left of the each bed was a dresser and to the right was a nightstand. Lilene walked over to the chest before the white bed. She opened the lid and took out two hangers and a box. The English girl placed the clothing and the contents of the box on the bed. The clothing was pretty. There was a white blouse, a grey waistcoat, a grey sweater with a V-neck, a grey skirt, knee length socks and black ballet flats.

'Let's get you dolled up. You always need to make a good impression on the first day." Lilene said.

They both laughed

…

"You look wonderful", Lilene said as she looked at Sunny's reflection in the large mirror. Sunny was dressed in the white blouse, grey waistcoat, grey skirt, knee-length grey socks and black flats.

"Thanks, Lilene", Sunni said as she blushed.

"Let's get going or we'll get detention for being late for class.", the English girl said as she grabbed her book bag.

The two exited the room and walked down the stairs and out the Isis House. Lilene and Sunny continued walking as they stared at the tall oak trees and admired the flowers. When they got to the school, Lilene asked "You brought you're schedule right?", Sunny nodded and Lilene continued as she read the American's schedule "Well after lunch you have History. I have that too! It's over here."

The American followed and entered one of the various classrooms. They both sat at one of the rectangular tables. Sunni looked around and noticed that some of her housemates were in the same class. She saw Leo laughing at Janine talking to Anne about the newest episode of some TV show while Troy and Wen were reading a book as thick as two Lord of the Rings books.

"Do Wen and Troy have a thing going on?" Sunny asked Lilene.

The brunette responded "No, they're just both avid readers so they both read books together. Nobody in Isis House really is actually dating anyone. Least not yet"

"What do you mean?" the American questioned

"Tell you later", Lilene quickly said as she saw the teacher enter the room. The teacher was a man, he had straight brown hair and wore a beige colored suit.

"First day is always the best." Lilene whispered to Sunny.

_You never really know_, Sunny thought to herself and sighed. She thought to herself _this would be a good year, no a great year .It'll be the best_.


	2. Chapter 2 : House of Boxes

Title: Mysteries of Isis

Chapter 2: House of Boxes

House of Boxes

"Hello students I'll be teaching you History and Literature. I will be your new teacher and I am ." said the teacher

The moment the teacher finished, the classroom was full of whispers as Lilene said to Sunny," He isn't our teacher! Mrs. Thomas is!"

The teacher said in a loud voice,"I was told that your other teacher, Mrs. Thomas resigned".

That caused the room to grow even louder with whispers and murmurs. Sunny asked Lilene, "Why is everyone so angry and loud?"

Lilene said to the American "Mrs. Thomas was like everybody's favorite teacher. She was like …a rainbow mixed with a meadow of flowers mixed with a guidance counselor mixed with a teacher that doesn't believe in homework"

Sunny thought to herself _I'd be angry too that Mrs. Thomas sounds great!_ The teacher was handsome and looked like he was about stood there waiting patiently for the students to be quiet.

Eventually after 5 minutes of whispers, frowns, demands and no real answers the students hushed and the teacher said "I think we should start, we already wasted time. I'll pass the text books out. Don't lose them; you are going to need them for tomorrow's homework."

The room was filled with groans

…..

Sunny and Lilene exited the school as Lilene said "I really don't like that Oakley guy"

"It's Oaklise, not Oakley", Sunny corrected as she laughed at what the grey –eyed girl said.

"My point is he doesn't seem right. Like well I don't know ", the English girl looked down at her watch and continued" We better get going. Lucas might just eat all of Matilda's meatloaf "

The two began to walk and Sunny asked "So everyone really liked that Mrs. Thomas right?"

Lilene nodded and answered "Yeah .It's not really that she left that got everyone all worked about .It's the fact she didn't tell us. That is just so not like her"

Suddenly a familiar voice said "I didn't know you were the one. I should have known, Isis chose you.

Sunny and Lilene instantly turned around. Sunni saw the woman. She had a small physique; she had white hair and blue eyes. But what struck her the most was that the woman before her was the driver that she had met only hours before

…

Sunni had to admit she was freaked out. The driver was standing there staring at her, her blue eyes wide.

"What? Sunny do you know this lady?"

Sunni felt like she couldn't talk, but choked out" She drove me here."

"Isis chose you! I should've known! You will unlock the mysteries that the house has .I must give you something."

By the time the driver said that , Lilene looked very confused" Sunny , this lady is like scaring the living daylights out of me" , the brunette said under her breath.

"Lilene why don't you go back to the house, I'll catch up in a sec." , Sunni said under her breath as the older woman continued to stare.

"Fine but if you aren't backing an hour I am like calling the government on that old lady", Lilene said. She sighed and reluctantly turned and left Sunny alone with the driver.

…..

Lilene had to admit she really wanted to spy on the American and the old lady. She was reluctant but she left. That lady really gave her the chills.

_Who comes out of nowhere and say-so hey you were chosen, I got a present for you!_

It just wasn't right, but she kept walking. She had noticed that Sunny tried her best not to laugh about the "government" thing. Lilene meant it, her dad was a politician so she had connections .She pushed Sunny out of her mind and opened the door to Isis House.

She saw Gwendolyn, "Wen", everyone called her, race up the stairs .She followed Wen and entered the room she shared with Wen and Sunny.

She entered and Wen said, "Hey! Wasn't it like so uncanny the way Mrs. Thomas wasn't here?"

"Uncanny? Speak English Wen!" Lilene said laughing

"Mysterious, if you don't want me to use "uncanny ", I personally thought that it was very odd", the girl with curls of black hair said.

"I found it very uncanny", Lilene said with a smile.

"You get the room today, "the other girl said as she grabbed her pair of clothes and walked off to the bathroom.

Wen and Lilene had made an agreement. One night, Lilene would change in the room and Wen would change in the bathroom, the next night Wen changed in the bathroom and Lilene in the bathroom.

Lilene walked over to her closet and grabbed an outfit. Simple but very fashionable that was Lilene's style. She dressed and set her school outfit on the bed. She looked at herself in the mirror. Perfect.

Her top was white and she wore a light teal vest. She wore grey mini-shorts and underneath that gray leggings. Her shoes were simple white ballet yet simple.

She opened the door and she saw Wen walk out of the bathroom. She was pretty, with a simple pink sweater vest, red mini-shorts, gray leggings and pink ballet flats

"Pretty!" Lilene complimented as she and her friend walked down the stairs.

The door suddenly flew open and Sunny walked in.

"Wen, you go make sure Lucas doesn't eat all the food. Sunni and I are going to talk".

The English girl grabbed Sunny by the wrist and led her up the stairs, leaving Wen confused.

…

Sunny had led the older woman to a bench looking over a small garden of poppies and daisies.

"Now, what is this about ?I was chosen and a gift? I don't remember signing up for one of those weird competitions on television."

The woman chuckled and answered, "This is much more than a game. This is the mystery of Isis"

"_There it is AGAIN, Isis, __**what**__ is that! _", Sunny thought to herself.

"I am the Hider .I hide the key from everyone else. You are one of the Six Descendants. I will give you the key and you and the other five must not be found by the Set. You mustn't or else it will all be ruined. Here is the key to all the secrets of Isis House."

The woman reached into her coat pocket and took a box out. It was made of brown leather and was small.

Sunny grabbed it and frowned. She raised her eyes and the woman gave her an encouraging look. Sunny grabbed the lid and opened the box.

It was a necklace. A silver chain but what the little charm was dumbfounded her. It looked a bit like the silhouette of an angel.

"It's the tyet , the knot of Isis, It's yours and you must unlock the secrets of Isis House before the Set does."


	3. Chapter 3 :House of Telling

Title: Mysteries of Isis

Chapter 3: House of Telling

Disclaimer : I don't own House of Anubis .If I did Nina and Fabian would've been together since the beginning , Jerome and Mara would have been all coupled up since the start , Mick would've never even been on the show and Joy would've had fallen in love with a guy and not be crushing at all on Fabian.

House of Telling 

Lilene was strong. The brunette had pulled her up the stairs, taken her into their room and sat her down on the plain, white bed.

"Tell me everything." the English girl demanded, her gray eyes serious

"Nothing happened", Sunny said as she stood up, planning to leave the room.

"I don't believe you, tell me .I won't tell anyone, I promise. ", Lilene pleaded , her eyes very serious .

"Tell me!" Lilene continued to plead like a child

"Nothing at all happened, Lilene .Even if anything did, why would I tell you?" Sunny said as frustration and annoyance bubbled inside her, her voice louder.

She didn't mean the last part

Lilene eyes filled with hurt and her lip trembled as she said, "Fine. I guess I'm just not a good a friend as you wanted", her voice faltered and her eyes brimming with tears, "I'll just leave "

"No, Lilene I didn't mean that! Lilene!" Sunny said as she walked over to the grey eyed girl.

"Never trust another American ", Lilene mumbled as she walked away from Sunny, wiping away the tears.

…..

Anne never gave advice but she never really got lemonade spilled on her either, so apparently there **is** a first for everything

She and Janine were talking about who Bella should be with.

"Totally Edward", Anne said to her best friend.

"Oh, my gosh but Jacob is so much better! But if Bella doesn't want him, he's free so I guess it's not all that bad." Janine said as they stepped onto the gravel sidewalk and began their walk to Isis House.

"Hey! You left without me!' Troy called from behind the two girls.

"Sorry, we didn't mean to ", Janine said as Troy began to walk with them.

"No worry's .What were you girls talking about?" Troy asked.

"Nothing, just the perfect match for Bella and Janine's delusional idea of her and Jacob living in a magical castle", Anne joked

Janine faked a hurt face and responded, "What? No unicorns? I thought Jacob could get me unicorns too"

The three best friends laughed as they opened the door to Isis House. They saw Lilene close the door to the room she shared with Wen.

"Talk later Troy, we gotta go change", Janine said as she gave the boy a wave, linked arms with Anne and raced up the stairs.

The two girls entered the room they shared .Anne walked over to her white closet and opened it. She began to search through her clothes to see what she should wear.

"Do you like this?" asked Janine as she showed the blonde an outfit

It was a lacy gray blouse with puffed sleeves, periwinkle colored mini-shorts and white sandals with a flower on it.

"It's pretty, I love it!" Anne answered as she grabbed her outfit.

"Do you like this one?" the blond asked the black haired girl as she showed her friend the outfit.

It was an orange top, White cutwork lace shirt, yellow shorts and golden ballet flats.

'I like it! Let me borrow those shorts another day and I'll let you borrow my top ."

Janine nodded in agreement and the both changed.

Anne walked out of the door and saw Lilene walk down the stairs wiping tears from her eyes .She frowned and then heard Sunny call , "Please Lilene come back!"

Sunny saw her and said, "Hey, Anne can I ... ", she stopped for a moment and then continued "have a chat with you?"

…..

`Wen hadn't been this confused since she had to memorize the full history of the Roman Empire and give a presentation on it in 2 days.

She was all alone, standing there at the foot of the staircase .She'd been there for about ten minutes trying to figure everything out.

_One minute we're just talking and the next Lilene is pulling Sunny up the stairs,_ Wen thought .Weird.

Suddenly a voice disrupted her thoughts, "Wen is something wrong or are you just standing there to look pretty?"

Wen then noticed that Leo was standing there and blushed at what he had said, "Oh no just thinking."

Leo opened the door to the living room and Wen walked in.

"Matilda can I help you with the food? Please?" Lucas pleaded.

"For the last time no! I learned that the hard way, last time you helped, the homemade pizza "disappeared", Matilda said as she shook her head.

Wen smiled at Lucas' constant pleading and walked over to the couch near the window. She sat and continued to think about Lilene when a voice disrupted her thoughts.

'Mind if I sit?" asked Jeremy.

'No, you can sit', Wen said as she scooted leaving more than enough space for Jeremy.

"Thanks Wen", the black haired boy said.

She felt a bit uncomfortable sitting right next to her best friend's crush. Luckily she was startled and saved by someone's voice .Again.

…..

Sunny really didn't think Anne would say yes.

Anne walked in and sat down on the plain white bed and asked 'Why in the world is Lilene crying?" her voice silky with a British accent.

"I might've said something that hurt her feelings", Sunny said as she sat on the white bed and looked down at the wooden planks that made up the floor.

'Oh ', Anne said bluntly and continued."What do I have to do with this? "

Sunny answered,'Well you probably know more about her than I do .I want you to help me."

'Well what did you get in an argument about?" Anne said as she grabbed a lock of her blonde hair and spun it around her finger.

"Well, I didn't tell her something that she really wanted to know", Sunny said as she met Anne's blue eyes.

"Well it's fairly simple. Can't believe you didn't think of it", the blonde smiled,"Tell the girl!"

"I should tell her?" Sunny asked dumbfounded

"Yes! You should tell her!" Anne said as she rolled her eyes.

"Well now I just feel stupid", Sunny said and laughed.

_Anne isn't that bad,_ Sunny thought

"Well, thank you Anne ", the American thanked

"No worries", Anne said as she stood up" We better get down there, Lucas might just eat all the meatloaf"

"Everybody tells me that!", Sunny said

"That's because everybody knows that Lucas eats all the meatloaf", Anne responded as she chuckled.

They both walked down the stairs

…..

She'd never trust another American

"Hi, Jeremy ", Lilene said as she wiped the last of her tears with the back of her hand.

"Hello Lilene. Wait, are you crying?', Jeremy frowned and questioned.

"No, not at all', Lilene lied.

"Guess I am invisible', a voice said

'Oh my gosh Wen, I'm so sorry, I just wasn't paying attention", Lilene apologized

"It's okay", Wen said and continued," Let's go to the table." The three stood up

"Beat you', Lucas said as he sat down on one of the chairs.

The three that had stood up laughed

…..

The students sat at the table and Lilene thought, _I guess I'll just say it now_.

Lilene stood and said in a loud voice," I have an announcement.' Jeremy stood alongside with her, "Jeremy and I are dating!"

The dining table was filled with cheers and smiles.

"Looks like you finally got a girl'; Leo smiled as he slapped Jeremy's back.  
'Shut it Leo it's not like you got a girl', Jeremy said, a playful smile on his lips

"I got more girls than there are countries on the face of the Earth" , Leo said as he bit into a roll

"So you have more than 196 girlfriends?" Wen questioned.

"Why not", Leo said a smile plastered onto his high-cheek boned face.

Sunny turned to Lilene and said, "Hey, Can I talk to you?"

Lilene frowned, "This house must be haunted because I hear Sunny's voice ", the brunette turned, "and she's dead to me "

"Please Lilene , I want to talk to-" , Sunny was stopped when Lilene stood up , jerked Sunny out of her chair and pulled her out to the hallway.

Once they were outside of ear's reach and said" What do you want?" through gritted teeth.

It was Sunny's turn to pull .The American grabbed Lilene's wrist, pulled her up the stairs , into their room and sat her down on the bed.

"After you left the woman….." Sunny began to say

…..

"Oh my gosh', Lilene said


	4. Chapter 4 :House of Stuck

Title: The Mysteries of Isis

Chapter 4: House of Stuck

**Author's Note: I want to thank my awesome readers who always read my updates: ninja princess LW and Lovely SOS** House of Stuck

"Oh my gosh ", Lilene said.

Lilene had been listening to everything. She heard it all with such interest. Lilene was so confused yet so amazed.

"I'm so sorry about what I said earlier", Sunny apologized.

"Well I guess Anne was right ', Sunny said under her breath so Lilene couldn't hear.

"Well we can talk about the mystery later. Do you have the "tie it"?" the English girl asked.

"It's a tyet", Sunny corrected.

'I said that, well then they are homonyms or homographs. One of those I get them confused", Lilene said

"Let's go downstairs. So are we friends?" Sunny asked, her hand waiting for Lilene to shake it.

"Friends", Lilene answered and she shook the American's hand

…..

She didn't expect the icy cold lemonade. Now her white, cut-lace blouse needed a trip to the washing machine. Well all of clothes needed a trip to the washing machine.

She still was trying to figure out how in the world the food fight started.

"Pass me a roll, Charleston ", Lucas said, calling Anne by her last name

"Sure thing, Wong ", Anne said as she threw the roll at Lucas.

Lucas moved ever so slightly and the roll hit Leo who happened to be standing.

If Lucas hadn't moved maybe they wouldn't have started throwing food

"Who did that?!" Leo asked.

"Anne did it', Lucas said quickly

"You moved! You little tattling weasel", Anne said as she scowled at the boy sitting across from her.

Leo just sat down and continued a chunk of meatloaf flew across the table and hit Anne's shirt.

"Who did that?" Janine asked bewildered that her friend got hit by meatloaf.

"Lucas why did you do that?" Leo said his face in fake shock.

"I didn't!" Lucas said to Leo, eying Anne with a scared look on his face

"Just don't throw any more food", Wen said, her voice stern as she stopped her conversation between her, Janine, Troy and Jeremy.

About four seconds passed and a piece of a roll hit Janine's hand and landed on her plate.

"You little devils! Stop doing that ", Janine said as she pushed the piece of bread to the corner of her plate.

A piece of meatloaf hit Anne's blouse. _Oh, those little weasels are gonna_ _get it now!_ , Anne thought to herself.

Anne placed a whole roll on her fork and launched it .It hit Troy. Not Leo._ Curse my horrible aim, no wonder I didn't get a bow and arrow for Christmas,_ Anne thought.

Janine shook her head and Troy shot her death glares. The teens resumed eating, still with no Sunny or Lilene.

Thunk. That's the noise the meatloaf that hit Wen's glasses made.

"I'm sorry Wen, it was aimed for Jeremy", Leo said as he laughed.

"For me!" Jeremy said as Wen got up and left the room, to clean her glasses.

"No more flinging food", Janine said through gritted teeth.

Kaplonk. That's the noise the pasta made as it hit Leo's white collared shirt.

"Jeremy why did you do that?" Leo said through gritted teeth.

"It's called payback." Jeremy said and Janine laughed.

"Yeah, well this is called revenge." , Leo said as he grabbed a fistful of pasta and threw it.

It landed in Janine's hair.

"You little monster!" Janine said angrily as she threw a fistful of meatloaf at Leo .She had horrible aim too. It hit Lucas.

"You're on!" Lucas said a gleeful smile on his face as he threw meatloaf at her blouse.

Janine grabbed a fistful of lettuce and threw it at Lucas. Leo grabbed pasta and threw it at Jeremy, getting more revenge. Jeremy moved and it landed on Troy's face. Troy angrily threw a handful of meatloaf and threw it at Lucas, believing the Asian was the one who had thrown it .Lucas stopped throwing food at Janine and threw lettuce at Troy. Janine, defending her guy-friend, threw a roll at Lucas which missed and hit Jeremy.

Jeremy, angry that Janine had thrown a roll at him, threw a sandwich at her blouse. Janine threw a tomato slice at Jeremy and it landed on his blue t-shirt. Troy was throwing handfuls of Lettuce and tomato at Lucas as Lucas threw meatloaf and pasta noodles at Troy and Janine. Janine was pelting Leo with cherry tomatoes and Leo held his plate up for protection.

In the midst of the chaos, Anne had moved to the other end of the table and was eating calmly and peacefully .Jeremy threw a slice of tomato at Troy as he flung pasta noodles and a roll at Janine .Leo was throwing lettuce leaves and potato salad at Janine. Troy was throwing rolls at Lucas, who was launching croutons and sauce at Jeremy.

Anne smiled and said under her breath, "They'll get in so much trouble."

That's when they ran out of rolls and salad .Leo took the opportunity and threw his glass of water at Janine. It doused her blouse and well all of her. Janine angrily threw her glass of orange soda at Leo's face .Troy's face was then covered with Lucas' fruit punch as he threw his orange juice at Jeremy's tee.

In the midst, Leo had gone to the kitchen. He came out, a pitcher of lemonade in his hand.

"Are you really going to throw that at them?" Anne whispered at the tall boy.

"Not anymore ", Leo said as he registered the fact that the blonde had been eating calmly and been watching **everything **they had done.

"What are y-', Anne begun to say, but was stopped when Leo threw the lemonade at the blue eyed girl's clothes.

"Jerk, I'll get you", Anne threatened. By now everyone in the room was looking at Anne, their clothes covered with sauce, meat, cherry tomatoes, pasta, lettuce, drinks, bits of bread and more.

"You're clothes are yellow', Janine said.

They all laughed at what had happened the past ten minutes. Good times.

….

Jeremy had lots of fun.

The six teens seated at the table were laughing and smiling.

"Janine, you have terrible aim." Jeremy said.

"I have terrible aim and I'm proud of It.", Janine said.

"Did like a food tornado come?" asked a voice.

It was Jeremy's and Sunny was there too." We sort of got carried away", Janine asked as she smiled.

"You guys had a food-fight!' Sunny asked, pulling her caramel-colored hair into a pony-tail.

"Yeah! I loved it!' Lucas said, a grin plastered on his face.

"You guys better go clean up ", Wen said as she entered the room.

"Where were you?" Janine asked with a frown.

"Just outside. I knew you guys weren't going to stop so I waited." Wen said, her smile pretty.

"I'm going to go change. Be right back," Jeremy said as he stood and walked over to the room he shared with Troy.

….

Jeremy knocked on the door. Sunny opened the door.

"Oh, I'm sorry …..I was just can Jeremy come in?" Sunny asked.

"Yeah, let him in", said Lilene.

Sunny opened the door wider and stepped out as Jeremy walked in.

Jeremy saw Lilene seated on her blue , lacy bed and walked over and sat.

"Hey Jeremy, what do you want?" the brunette asked happily.

"Well I wanted to ask you something". , Jeremy said as he looked at the ground

"Ask away", Lilene said as she flipped the page of her magazine.

"Do you want to go on a date .On Friday? At seven?" Jeremy asked.

….

She felt stupid. Again.

Sunny was sitting on the couch in the living room. She was bored and alone.

"Hey, you're alone", said Troy as he stepped into the room.

She saw him better now than when she had first came. He was handsome, with curly brown hair and emerald green eyes. He wore a simple green collar shirt, blue jeans and white sneakers.

"Yeah, I'm alone", Sunny smiled

"Not any more", Troy said as he sat down across from her on the other couch.

"So tell me about yourself", Troy smiled kindly, 'Or don't if you think it's weird to talk to a strange, English boy you just met earlier"

Sunny laughed and said, "No, it's not weird. I'm from the states." Sunny said, "Can I tell you a secret?"

Troy nodded and said, "Sure."

Sunny looked down at the ground and said, "Mona Jefferson, the entrepreneur, is my mom"

Troy's eyes widened and said, "Whoa, that's so cool! I promise I won't tell anyone. Who would I tell? My closest friends are Jeremy and Wen!"

Leo walked in, a new pair of clothes on. He wore a red and black plaid button-up shirt, black jeans and red sneakers.

"Troy! I'm the one that dibbed her!" Leo protested as he sat down on the couch with Sunny.

"In the south of the United States, people marked livestock with chalk when they were for sale. The costumer that bought the animal, claiming the livestock, would record it in the Dealer Identification Book. The Dealer Identification Book was then known as DIBS or more commonly I look like a cow to you?!' asked Sunny as she known.

"Well, not from all angles", Leo said as he laughed hysterically.

Sunny rolled her eyes, stood and walked away. She began to climb the stairs when she saw Anne. The blonde wore a pastel green top , a white jacket , grey jeans and pastel green ballet flats with a lacy white bow on them,

Sunny smiled at her housemate and said,"Thank you so much, Anne .Me and Lilene are all good now!"

Anne beamed and said, "Glad I could help! Janine comes out of our room! You can write in your diary tomorrow, let's go downstairs!"

The raven haired girl stepped out of the room she shared with Janine .The popular girl wore a white t-shirt with a smiling teddy bear on it , a pale pink vest , bright pink jeans and white converse sneakers.

"Hey, Sunny, I'm Janine, I hope you have a great term", Janine smiled and said as she was dragged by Anne downstairs.

Sunny was about to open the door but stopped. _Maybe I should leave them alone. They are a couple and I don't want to intrude. _Sunny thought that over and decided not to intrude .She walked back downstairs.

Sunny walked into the living sat at the dining table, reading a book called the Iliad or something. Troy was seated across from her, reading The Invisible Man. Anne and Leo were playing chess in the corner of the living room on a table. Janine and Lucas were sitting at the couch chatting about "The X-Factor".

Sunny decided to walk over to Troy and Gwen." What you guys reading?" Sunny asked as she sat.

Gwen was about to answer when Leo asked everyone, "Did anyone turn the furnace off?"

Everyone shook their heads and Sunny offered, "I'll turn it off"

"Sunny are you sure you can find it? It's dark down there." Janine said a worried look on her face.

"There's also a monster spider that kills you and then feasts on your guts and flesh!" Lucas said a scary smile on his face moments before he burst out laughing.

"I can find it.", Sunny said as she stood.

"Okay, it's outside the room. Under the staircase there is a door. Open it and there is staircases go down and you'll see the furnace. Just push the lever up.", Leo instructed as he ate one of Anne's pawns with his bishop.

Sunny smiled and exited the room, closing the door behind her. She saw the black door and walked over to it. She opened it and saw a dark, grim staircase.

Sunny gulped and walked down the ominous stairway .The only thing that cast a light was a small light bulb hanging by a string. At the end of the staircase was a door, Sunny turned the doorknob and walked into the room. The room was dark, with no light.

Using the illumination of the light bulb of the staircase, Sunny found the light switch and with a flick the lights were on. Sunny was about to close the door when she saw the door that lead to the staircase open._ I'll get it later. I won't be long_, Sunny thought. The American closed the door and looked around. Sunny saw only the furnace and a wooden bookcase.

Sunny sauntered over to the furnace. Adjacent to the furnace was a small lever. The lever was pointing down towards the ground; Sunny grabbed it and pulled it up.

Sunny was about to leave when something caught her eye. It was a was on the spine of one of the books. Sunny tried to disregard it but stepped closer to the bookcase .The tyet was written next a word written in golden writing. The word was "aperire" .

Sunny frowned. She knew Latin and unless she didn't listen well (which she had) "aperire "meant open._ But open what?_ , Sunny frowned at the thought.

Then it clicked._ woman said to unlock the secrets. Unlock like a key. A key __**opens**__ a door_ , the American thought to herself.

Sunny gulped and grabbed the spine of the book. She pulled it out and suddenly the bookcase swung back. Sunny was shocked.

The American stepped through the empty space in the wall. She noticed it was dark and before she knew it BANG! The bookcase swung back and closed .The room was dark and Sunny gulped.

The American held out her hand and slid down the wall , so she was sitting on the ground. She felt stupid


	5. Chapter 5 :House of Found

Title: Mysteries of Isis

Chapter 5: House of Found

Author's Note: So every once in a while I'll put questions related to the story on the bottom. I'm going to start doing that this chapter to see how it goes. Here's a special shout out to my two special readers: Ninjaprincess LW and Lovely. Both of you are super awesome.

House of Found

Jeremy felt all tingly on the inside.

He was so happy he felt there should be fireworks and a big celebration , maybe not that much but the point was he was so happy.

And it only took one word to make him feel that way.

"Yes", said Lilene as she looked up and locked eyes with him.

Lilene held their gaze for a moment. It was seconds but it felt like minutes. No, it felt like hours.

"So, Friday at seven?" asked Lilene as she resumed reading her magazine.

"Yep, well I'm going to go downstairs. You want to go?" asked Jeremy.

"Sure, let's go ", Lilene said as she held Jeremy's hand and they both stood.

Jeremy smiled and thought,_ I'll make her the happiest girl in the world_.

The happy couple opened the door and walked down the stairs.

_we're going on a date!_ , Jeremy thought happily

….

She was stuck.

Maybe if she wasn't so impulsive and hadn't pulled the book out and she wouldn't be trapped in a dark room, shut off from the rest of the world.

Sunny was sitting on the ground, cold and lonely._ I feel stupid_, Sunny thought to herself.

Sunny wasn't good at telling time but guessed that she'd been there half an hour. That's when she heard a voice.

"Why is this door open? You need to close it", Sunny heard Matilda say.

_The door! I left it open_, Sunny smiled at the thought_. I can yell for help and then Matilda can get me out!_

_ There's just one thing. What if Matilda starts questioning how I got in here? I'll be in so much trouble!_ , her smile faded.

Sunny sighed and buried her face in her hands. She was cold, alone and sad.

She heard the door that lead to the staircase close.

It didn't make her feel better

….

Lucas was crying

It was when Sunny left to turn the furnace off that the memories came flooding into his mind, disrupting his peace.

He was 10 and Tian was 7. Their father, a chemist, was driving Tian home from a play date .It was raining and it was dark. His father couldn't see and … He turned down a road and he crashed.

Lucas stood up and left the room, leaving Janine confused. He entered the room he shared with Leo and sat on his bed. He didn't like crying. Crying was a sign of weakness and weakness was bad.

He tried to hold it in, he really did. But he couldn't. He lied down and covered his face in his pillow. He sighed and then the tears came. He remembered the last thing he did with Tian.

They were in the kitchen. Lucas was sitting across from his sister. His dad was working and his mom was upstairs , doing laundry and he was in charge of making food for wasn't very chef-like so he just reheated pasta and made some salad with lettuce , cherry tomatoes and croutons .His sister didn't care , she loved it. Well she loved the little she ate. Lucas had reached across the table, grabbed some of the pasta and threw it at the seven year old girl's face.

From that point on the two siblings had continued throwing the food. That was the last thing they did together. The last thing before Tian died in the car accident.

_I miss you Tian_, Lucas thought to himself. He stopped sobbing and wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his long-sleeved dark green shirt. He took a few minutes to calm back down and stood. He grabbed a tissue from the tissue box on his nigh table and wiped the last of the tears away.

He opened the door and saw Matilda closing a door ._Sunny probably turned the furnace off_, Lucas thought to himself. He decided to go into the living room.

He entered and sat down on the couch. Janine frowned at him, very confused.

"So who do you think will win this season?" Lucas asked a smile growing on his face, pushing the sad emotions away.

….

Troy was worried.

He couldn't sleep. He sorted the thoughts that were buzzing around his mind. Sunny had left to turn the furnace off, Lucas had left moments after, Lilene and Jeremy came down all happy. He hadn't seen Sunny after that.

Troy turned and looked at his digital clock on his nigh table. It read 2:15.

He sighed into his pillow and tried to sleep. He closed his eyes and tried his best to sleep.

His best apparently wasn't good enough and he was still awake. He stirred and tried to sleep, but continued to worry.

_What if something happened to her?_ , he thought._ I'll ask the one person who probably knows_.

Troy pushed the blankets away and stood up. He was going to find Lilene.

….

Usually when a girl finds a boy in her room in the middle of the night she would scream. It's like natural.

If there hadn't been a hand over her mouth she would have done the natural thing and screamed.

Lilene had been sitting on the red sofa in the living room with Jeremy trying to decide on a couple's name.

"I like Jerline", Lilene said as she smiled at her boyfriend.

"I like Lilery. Its better", Jeremy protested.

"What in the world are you two talking about?" asked Janine, who was facing them, a bewildered look on her face.

"Oh they're talking about a monster right?" asked Anne as she looked up from her game of chess.

Jeremy frowned "We happen to be thinking of a couple's name".

"What?!" said Leo as he returned from the kitchen, a bowl of grapes in his hand, "Here Anne", the English boy set the bowl on the chess table.

"It's when you mash up the names of both the boyfriend and the name of the girlfriend .The result is the couple's name." Lilene answered as if it was something everybody would know.

"Well the one's you thought of are simply horrific ", Leo said as he moved a rook.

"What do you guys think it should be: Lilery or Jerine?" Lilene asked her housemates, ignoring Leo's comment.

"I like Lilery "Anne said as she looked at the fireplace's burned wood.

"I vote for Lilery", Anne said as she ate Leo's rook with bishop and put Leo's king in check.

"I like Jerine ", Troy said from behind the couch, at the table.

"My vote is for Lilery ", Wen said as she flipped a page of her book. Wen sat across from Troy.

"I like Jerine ", Leo said as he moved his king.

"I vote for Lilery", Lucas said looking at the ground,

"It's official. We're Lilery", Jeremy said as he kissed Lilene's hair.

"Yeah I guess we are", Lilene smiled.

….

Lilene was sleeping.

She suddenly was awoken by a voice saying, "Lilene wake up. Lilene wake up"

Lilene instantly bolted upright and was about to scream but a hand shot out and covered her mouth.

"Lilene, don't scream! It's Troy!" a hushed whisper said.

_Troy? What in the world is he doing here?_ , Lilene thought as she frowned.

"Can you take your hand off my mouth?" Lilene asked.

Since Troy's hand was over her mouth it sounded more like "Van too gake strore band o lie fouth?"

"Sorry, I just didn't want you to scream." Troy said once he took his hand off the brunette's mouth.

"Where is Sunny?" Troy asked a worried look on his face.

_Why does he care?_ , Lilene thought to herself ._They has barely known each other_.

"I don't know. I was really tired after we thought of couple's names and I just came up here", Lilene said.

_Wait. He looks no!_

"Troy why are you worried? What happened?" Lilene said breathing quickly.

"Well um…" Troy began to say but stopped.

"Troy if you don't tell me I'll scream and say that you are trying to stab me!" Lilene threatened through gritted teeth.

"Fine, Sunny went downstairs to turn the furnace off but after that I never saw her", Troy said sheepishly as he looked at the ground.

"What, we need to go find her!" Lilene said as she shot out of her bed and grabbed her purse.

_We gotta go save her!_ , Lilene thought as she motioned for Troy to follow her.

"We're off to save the Sunny! The wonderful Sunny of the U.S! We're off to save the …" Lilene sang as she walked down the stairs to the tune of" The Wonderful Wizard of Oz"

….

Determined

That's what Lilene was.

_Man she's fast_, Troy thought as he walked quicker.

Lilene reached the bottom of the staircase and walked over to the door that led to the furnace room .Lilene opened it and walked in leaving the door ajar for Troy.

Troy looked around. Nobody was in the hallway but him. He sighed and entered, closing the door behind him.

"You there, Troy?" asked a voice.

"Is that you Lilene?" he asked.

"No it's a crazy stalker that lives inside the furnace who happens to sound exactly like Lilene", the voice said, "Of course it's me!"

"It's dark ", Troy whispered looking around, everything black.

"Well you know what the boy scouts say "Let there be light."." Lilene said as light flooded the area before him, shining on the door.

"Lilene that's the Bible, not the boy scouts." Troy corrected the brunette as she shone the light from her flashlight around the walls.

"Come on, let's just open the door and try to find Sunny" said Troy as Lilene shone the light on the door.

Lilene nodded and she reached for the doorknob .The English girl opened the door and she stepped into the furnace room. The girl motioned for Troy to follow her and he did.

Troy stepped into the room and felt scared. _You gotta save Sunny. You gotta man up!_ , he thought to himself.

"Troy, close the door. I'll keep the flashlight on." Lilene said as she shone the flashlight over the walls.

Troy nodded and closed the door. Lilene looked around and begun to whisper shout "Sunny are you here? If you are, please tell us where , so we can save you!"

"Lilene that's silly," Troy said.

But then they heard a voice.

….

Lilene had found her.

"Sunny are you here? If you are, please tell us where, so we can save you! "Sunny heard Lilene whispers shout.

Relief and happiness caused her to grin and say, "I'm here, behind the bookcase! Pull the book."

On the other side of the wall Lilene said, "What book?! Be more specific."

"The book with the word "aperire ".Pull it back and the bookcase will move!" Sunny said as she stood up, brushing the dust off.

"Did you say to pull the book that said "clapper seer?"?" asked Lilene.

Sunny was about to answer when she heard Troy's voice say, "Lilene she said "aperire", its Latin for "open"."

Suddenly the bookcase swung back, revealing Lilene and Troy on the other side. She crawled out and stood up.

"You aren't dead!" exclaimed Lilene as she hugged her.

"Why were you there?" asked Troy a mix of a frown and a worried look on his handsome face.

"It was nothing j-", Sunny began to say.

"Sunny don't even try to play the "nothing happened "trick. I think we should tell him", Lilene interrupted.

"Lilene I really don-", Sunny began to say.

"If you don't tell him then I will." Lilene said, "He helped me save you.** He **was the one that came to me at 2:18 in the morning to ask about you because he was worried."

"Fine, Troy, "Sunny looked at the boy, "it all started when the cab driver that brought me here …"

….

Author's Note:

1. Who is your favorite character?

2. Who is your least favorite character?

3. What do you think will happen next?

4. Do you think the driver is a friend or foe?

5. Which of these upcoming characters sound like your favorite? :

Damien Greene: a kind and fun boy from the U.S .He came on a scholarship and loves jokes. He ends up dating a girl he never thought he would

Troi Delafleur: a sweet and kind girl from France. She came to England to study and learn but finds out there's some romance waiting for her in Isis House.

Klaus Conroy: a rich and sweet boy. He's always smiling and trying to help. He tries to tell someone something important but it goes downhill from there.

Amanda Hillcrest: a spunky and fun girl from the U.S. She loves pulling pranks and can be rude at times. Deep down she's insecure and she (accidentally) starts to ruin a relationship.

**Answer in reviews please.**


	6. Chapter 6: House of Wings

**Title: The Mysteries of Isis**

**Chapter 6: House of Wings**

Author's Note: So I want to thank Stuckbeingrachel who answered my questions. I want to dedicate this chapter to Lovely SOS, Ninjaprincess LW and 10 .All four of you rock.

House of Wings

He looked so utterly confused.

Troy stared agape at Sunny, his face in a puzzled frown.

"You **could** say something", said Lilene as she looked at Troy, her lips pursed.

"I believe you", Troy said in a sincere voice.

_He believes me_, Sunny thought. It was strange how she felt. She felt tingly at the thought that he believed her and didn't think she was lying.

"You do?" asked Sunny, her voice faltering.

"Yes .I believe you." said Troy, looking at her with his emerald eyes.

"Okay, so know we're three. Let's check that room out", Lilene said as she looked at the darkness that lay past the bookcase.

"Wait, what do you mean by three?" asked Sunny, her face puzzled.

"Yeah, us three will solve the mystery." The brunette said with a grin on her face.

"Wait. Troy do you want to join us?" asked Sunny.

"Join you in solving a mystery?" asked Troy. The two girls nodded and Troy said, "Yes!" he answered with a beam" I will!"

"Good, we're gonna need a man to help us if there's a monster in that room", said Lilene as she walked closer to the bookcase' empty space.

Troy's face grew pale and Lilene smiled and rolled her eyes, "I'm kidding".

"Let's go" said Sunny as she stepped forward.

Lilene and Troy both nodded and they stepped forward, following her.

"Lilene shine your light, please", she said as she looked at the obscurity around her.

Lilene shone the light around but seconds after, radiance flooded the room.

"Found the light switch", said Troy sheepishly as he pointed to the switch.

"Shouldn't we close the bookshelf?" asked Lilene looking back at the furnace room. The moment she had finished speaking, the bookshelf swung closed.

"Automatic, nice .We should get doors like that!" said Troy as he stood looking at the room's walls.

"What are y-", but the words were caught in her throat as she spun around and looked at the walls. On the wall was a large portrait of a man.

The man had brown hair the color of

Hazelnut spread, cut so it reached his ears. The man's eyes were a cerulean color, as if he had imprisoned the clear blue sky behind his irises. The man had a handsome complexion. His cheeks were round and his lips were full. His skin was a nice creamy color. He wore a brown coat of fine threads over his broad shoulders and strong well-built arms. Under the coat he wore a white shirt, with the first four buttons undone, revealing his chest. He wore black khakis with a brown leather belt around his waist.

"Whoa, she's pretty" said Lilene.

_She?_ , thought Sunny, her face wrinkled in a frown of confusion.

Sunny turned and saw Lilene awing at another portrait. Sunny stared, marveling at the beauty of the woman who was painted.

The woman was stunningly attractive. She had long curls of blonde hair. Her hair was so elegant and it looked liked as if it was crafted of gold. The woman had green eyes that looked like her irises were made of emeralds. The woman wore a stunning dress of lace and silk and other fine threads. From the waist up the dress was a creamy color and the strap circled around the woman's neck. The bottom part of the dress was white. Over the dress was a layer of translucent sunset pink, over that a layer of translucent fiery red, and over that a honey orange layer of see-though thread. The female had a creamy tan complexion and her cheeks were small and her lips were curved upward in a slight smile.

"Who are they?" asked Sunny in awe as she looked at both the people depicted in the artwork.

"The man is Eli Horoseus" said Troy, reading from a plaque.

"The woman is Lynette Horoseus" said Lilene said as she read a plaque under the portrait.

"So Lynette and Eli Horoseus, do you think they're married?" Sunny asked the other two teenagers.

"Well I hope not. That guy, Eli, is like dreamy", said Lilene as she giggled.

Troy rolled his eyes and answered "They probably are, but I think there's something more"

"Wait!" said Sunny a she remembered something earlier in the day.

Sunny frantically dug through her pockets and then found what she was looking for. It was a slip of paper and written on it was a name and a phone number.

"Diadore Horoseus", read Sunny. The first name was beautiful and she pronounced it like "Dee-a-dore".

"What do you mean? "Asked Lilene, who had stopped giggling when Sunny had been searching for the paper.

"Eli and Lynette had a child. Her name was Diadore."She smiled.

"So… that means…?" asked Troy a perplexed look on his face.

"The woman who gave me this note was the cab driver" Sunny said as that dawned on the two English teens.

"So what you mean is that the driver is the daughter of Lynette and Eli Horoseus?" asked Lilene as she raised an eyebrow at her.

"It's a wild guess but yes I think so" said Sunny as she thought, _and I thought this would_ _be easy_.

"Let's leave .We can come back after school", Lilene said.

"It's pretty late. I'm with Lilene, we should leave", Troy said as she nodded in agreement.

"But there isn't somebody outside "she said as she thought of once again being stuck in the room. It scared her.

"Do you think this can help in any way?" asked Lilene as she pointed to the bookcase.

Sunny frowned but then she saw it. A circle with a tyet shape on it had been inscribed on the wood.

"How will that help?" asked Troy.

"Show him" said Lilene, her eyes tired

Sunny nodded and reached into her back pocket. She took out the necklace and showed the brunette as she said, "The tyet, the knot of Isis, goddess-"

"Of magic and mothers." finished Troy.

There was silence and then Sunny locked eyes with Troy. They stared at each other. For one minute.

"OK, you can have chemistry and kiss and all that later, Sunny do you think the tyet will work?" said Lilene as she tapped her foot on the ground.

Sunny's face grew hot as her cheeks turned a rosy color. She answered" We can try."

Sunny grabbed the necklace and she pressed the tyet against the circle. The tyet shone a violet color and the bookshelf swung back, revealing the furnace room.

"That's so cool!" Troy said as he smiled at her.

Sunny stepped through the gap in the wall and the other two followed suit.

"Let's meet tomorrow. Before supper after school." said Lilene a she looked at the two sleepy teens with tired eyes.

Troy nodded and so did Sunny.

Together the teens walked up the stairs, quietly, and returned to their rooms.

….

Four hours of sleep.

Troy yawned as he stretched. He looked around and saw Jeremy in his bed, his face facing the wall.

He sat up in his bed and stretched once more as he stood up and threw his blankets off of him. He walked over and grabbed his second uniform.

The uniform was simple. It was a long-sleeved button up shirt, a red sweater, black slacks and his dress shoes. He grabbed it and his thoughts changed, He thought about what had happened in a couple hours ago.

_A mystery, maybe I could help. I might be helpful. I wonder what we'll talk about later_, he thought as he stood.

As he walked out the door he said, "Jeremy time to get up!"

The raven-haired boy did.

…..

He ran into Sunny.

They both fell to the ground .He had been going outside of the dining room while she was about to enter. She had had her bag in her hand but it skidded away and his jacket, which had been in his hand, was lying on the ground.

"I'm so sorry!" Sunny said as she reached out and grabbed his jacket and gave it to him. He grinned and stood. He held his hand out for him and she took it and she stood up. She brushed off dust from her skirt and bent down to grab her bag.

"It's okay, it **is **partly my fault" he smiled as they both entered the room smiling.

"Another couple!" said Gwen as she smiled at Sunny and Troy.

He felt his face grow hot and said "We aren't dating"

Wen looked down and said "I'm sorry, didn't mean to make anything awkward"

"So you two aren't dating?" asked Leo as Troy and Sunny took a seat.

"We aren't "answered Sunny as she grabbed the pitcher of orange juice and poured some into her cup.

"So what do you guys think of ?" he asked changing the topic as he spread cream cheese onto a bagel.

"I don't like him" said Lucas and Leo simultaneously.

"Why?" asked Jeremy.

"One word: homework" answered Lucas as he drank juice.

"I just don't trust him. He's like that guy .What's his name? Van Silverstein, the guy that tried to kill Dracula."

Gwen laughed and corrected" That's Van Helsing, Lilene ".

"Oh.I still doesn't trust him. He's like all evil and such. You know like really bad. I know something's up with him." Lilene said a she bit into an apple.

Janine smiled" He's not that bad."

"Yeah I'm with Janine" he said as he stood.

"Well if he like kidnaps any of you don't you expect Lilene to go and save you" Lilene said as she walked out of the room, Sunny at her side.

Anne and Janine stood up. Troy, Anne and Janine walked out of the room together. …..

"I need you to help me" Janine heard a voice say as she was pulled away from her locker.

Lilene pulled her into a deserted hallway and asked" Can you help me?"

Janine pursed her lips and looked up at the clock. It read 8:16._Only four more minutes until class_, she thought.

"What do you need help with?" she asked as she sighed.

"I need dating advice" the brunette said as she looked at Janine.

She almost burst out laughing, but she noticed that Lilene was serious

"I'm so sorry. I can't help you" she said

"Why not, you've dated guys!" Janine looked at the ground "Wait, you haven't dated a guy have you?"

Janine looked at the ground even more and said bitterly "No. Go ahead laugh. Tell the whole school. Let them know"

She turned and was going to leave Lilene when a hand reached out and grabbed her shoulder.

"It's okay. Don't worry I'm not telling anyone. I promise" Lilene said with a warm smile. Janine felt happier .She felt like a weight was off of her shoulders.

"Let's go to class" said Lilene and Janine nodded, her black curls bounced.

The two girls walked down the hallway and reached the classroom they were going to.

Lilene opened the door and the two walked in.

"Where were you two?" asked .

Janine froze. _We didn't think of an no._ , thought Janine as her eyes widened.

Lilene began to limp and said in a dramatic voice, "Oh . Well I was walking and suddenly I trip and like I'm all alone. That's when Janine comes and she helps me up and then we got here. Sorry that we we're late."

"Okay. Well take a seat", said.

Janine smiled at Lilene

…..

Sunny and Lilene were in their room.

Lilene was lying down on her bed reading a magazine while Sunny was finishing up decorating her side of the room and adorning the bed.

"Hey Sunny what do you think of the mystery?" asked Lilene as she flipped the page of her magazine.

"Well Diadore said that it had to do with the house. Talking about the house, does Isis House have a caretaker?" asked Sunny as she sat down on her bed, now with lacy white pillows and pastel yellow sheets.

Lilene instantly sat upright and said "His name is Maximus. He's like old enough to be in a museum and I think he sailed with Columbus or something. He's creepy and he doesn't really ever come out of his room."

Sunny stifled and said "Sailed with Columbus? Really, do you believe that?"

Lilene rolled her eyes and heard a knock on the stood up and opened the door. It was Troy. He smiled and walked in.

Troy sat on Wen's bed and Lilene said "First we need a name."

Troy raised an eyebrow and asked" Why do we need a name?"

Lilene rolled her eyes and said "Well what are we gonna call ourselves? Like we can't really say "meeting tonight" near the bad guys can we?"

Troy nodded and asked "Does anyone have any ideas for a name?"

Sunny pursed her lips and said" I was thinking of two. The first one is Magic. Since Diadore said that we have to solve the mystery of **Isis** house and the fact that Isis is the goddess of magic. Another one is Wings, since Isis has wings."

Lilene smiled and said" I vote for Wings. It sounds so pretty."

Troy nodded and said" I like the idea of Wings too."

"So Wings, that sounds like a nice name. Lilene you said that you wanted to tell us something" said Sunny as she looked at her.

She nodded and said" We need an initiation."

Sunny frowned and said "Why?!"

Lilene sighed and said" Work with me people! By initiating you become a full official member of Wings."

Troy nodded and said" That does seem like a good idea."

Lilene nodded and said" We'll meet in ten minutes. Everyone bring a secret written on a paper. We'll hide it and then we'll all promise not to look at the secrets."

Everyone nodded and then they went their separate ways.

…..

Author's Note: So well….I decided that I'll ask questions every chapter. Also could you guys spread the word about my story? Please?

1. Did you guys like the chapter?

2. Which is your favorite male character?

3. Which is your favorite female character?

4. Do you like the name "Wings"?

5. What do you think will happen next?

6. Is there anything you want to know about any of the characters?

I just want to thank all of you that actually read my story that means a lot to me


	7. Chapter 7:House of Diaries

Title: Mysteries of Isis

Chapter 7: House of Diaries

Author's Note: You guys are awesome! I'm finally 11, Yay! Not sure if anyone was confused about this but I'll clarify. So Wen, her real name is Gwendolyn, her nickname is Gwen and every once in a while somebody calls her Wen. Disclaimer: Guess I haven't done this for a while so …. I don't own House of Anubis, I wish I did.

House of Diaries 

Sunny needed to find a secret that was good enough to serve as admission to Wings.

Sunny sat on her bed, her back on the white wall staring at Wen's bed. She looked down at the blank index card.

_What should I write? A secret…._

Sunny bit her lip in annoyance. It was a habit of hers just like cracking her knuckles when she was anxious. She was going to write that but stopped herself. That secret was obvious to anyone who paid attention to her.

Sunny sighed and looked at the clock. Two minutes had gone by. She looked down and smiled. A cartoon-like light bulb shone over her head. She smiled and wrote her secret down. It read:

_Mona Jefferson is my mother._

She smiled as she saw Lilene look up from her notebook page.

The brunette girl said" Do you have your secret written down?"

Sunny smiled and nodded.

...

Troy walked up the stairs and saw Anne. The blonde smiled at him and asked" What are you doing up here?"

He smiled and said" Just coming to ask Sunny how she's doing."

Anne raised an eyebrow and said

"You want to ask Sunny? I think there's some romance going on."

Troy grew pale and Anne smiled and laughed "Just kidding!" She patted his shoulder and walked down the stairs chuckling as she entered the living room.

He grabbed the index card in his hand firmly and walked over to Lilene, Gwen and Sunny's room. He knocked on the door and seconds after, Sunny opened the door.

She grinned and said"Hey, come in" she stepped to the side and troy stepped in and greeted both girls.

Lilene was sitting on her bed a small wooden jewelry box in her petite hands. The girl said "OK everybody will put their secret inside the box. First are your names written on the outside of your papers?"

Troy nodded and so did Sunny, her golden amber curls bouncing. Ilene grinned and continued"OK, everybody put you secrets inside.

Lilene placed her slip of paper inside the box and passed the box to Sunny. The American placed an index card into the box and she passed it to him. He dropped the paper into the box and gave it back to Lilene.

Lilene grabbed the box and closed the lid. That's when he noticed that the jewelry box had a lock. She walked over to her bed and grabbed a golden key. She picked up the box and carefully locked the box.

The brunette motioned for the other two teens to follow her and they did. She walked over to Anne and Janine's room and walked in. Anne looked startled and put down her Twilight book.

Lilene walked up to Anne and Troy noticed that the golden key was still in her small hands" Anne hide this key. Never give it to Me, Troy or Sunny unless we tell you it's a dire situation. Understood?"

Anne raised an eyebrow and grabbed the key" Okay" she said, stretching the "a". The blonde grabbed the key and continued reading her book.

Troy and Sunny followed the brunette as she walked back to her room.

...

Gwen was in the living room when he sat next to her. Leo sat next to her on the blue, soft couch and said" Hello"

Wen frowned and said" Hello" Her dark amber eyes studied him.

Leo said" Wen, I know I am **very **attractive but no need to stare." A small smile made his lips curl upward.

She rolled her eyes and stood. She looked around the living room and asked him" Where are the cameras? I know you're videotaping this Leo!"

He chuckled and answered "Cameras? But I wish I was videotaping this, you can be so overdramatic sometimes." He continued to laugh.

She sat back down. Their knees and shoulders touched and she scooted away from him. He raised an eyebrow and asked her" What? Scared? Is Wen scared?"

She looked at him and said" You think I'm scared of you?"

He nodded; still smiling. Wen was stiff since her body touched his and she let her body relax. She sighed.

_If only I could wipe that smile off his face. That adorable, cute…caring smile. His eyes, they were a beautiful gray color. Like an owl….._

"What am I thinking?!" she blurted. Leo frowned, his face puzzled.

"What do you mean?" he asked her. She pursed her lips after noticing she said that aloud.

Leo replaced his worried look with a smile" What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing!" she said quickly as she stood up and ran away from the common room.

She could hear him laughing.

...

Sunny walked down the stairs and saw Matilda at the foot of the staircase. Matilda saw her and said" A package arrived for you. It says it's from a woman named Linda."

Sunny had been going to get a glass of water and an apple from the kitchen and answered" Thank you, Matilda"

Matilda smiled and handed her the package. It was a box, a bit large. It wasn't heavy but she had to use both arms to hold it and not let it fall. The apple and water would have to wait.

It was a bit hard to carry the package up the stairs. Her knees kept hitting the box. It kind of hurt.

Sunny had to set the package on the floor so she could open the door. She opened the door and reached down to grab the box. Sunny entered the room, the box in her hands and set it on the floor in front of her bed.

Lilene was in the room and her eyes widened when she saw the package, she asked "What is that?"

Sunny sat down on her bed and said" I don't know, but Linda sent it"

...

Sunny opened the box and was surprised to see what was inside. There were three journals. Apart from that there was a card. Lilene had come over to see what was in the box and both girls were confused.

Lilene reached in and pulled out the white card. Sunny looked at it and began to read:

"Dear Sunny,

It's your cab driver. My name is Diadore Horoseus. I hope you can solve the secrets of Isis House. I can't tell you much, it is your duty to solve the mystery, but I decided to send you my diaries. They will assist you in your journey. I'm sorry about the whole "Linda" thing. If anybody asks "Linda" is your aunt that you never knew existed. I didn't put my real name because I have some troubled relationships with some people and if they came across this note or the contents of the package, it could ruin your quest in solving the mysteries of Isis House.

Sincerely,

Diadore Horoseus"

Lilene said "Well at least she's eager to help us."

Sunny nodded and said "Let's check these diaries out. Take notes on everything and anything that you find in the diary."

Sunny reached into the box and grabbed two diaries. Both were bound in brown leather. A square piece of silk was on the center of the cover. Both journals had the name Diadore Horoseus written on them in neat handwriting. The first on had the Roman numeral for one while the second had the Roman numeral for two.

Sunny said" Here you take Diary Two." .Lilene grabbed the diary and walked over to her bed. The brunette grabbed her notebook, opened it to a fresh page and began to read.

Sunny cracked her knuckles and said" Let's get to work"

...

Author's Note: So how is everyone doing. I'm so happy, I'm finally 11.I've been 11 since February 20th! OK so here are the questions:

1. Did you think the chapter was too short?

2. Did any parts of the chapter make you laugh?

3. Did you guys like the Gwen and Leo moment? Romance maybe?

4. Do you have ant predictions for the next chapter?

5. Do you have a favorite character?

6. Do you like the story so far?

OK so those are all the Q's. I wanted to thank you guys who read my updates! It's because of you I keep posting (sniffles and gets emotional). So thanks. If you ever want to chat PM me!


	8. Chapter 8: House of Suspicion

Title: Mysteries of Isis

Chapter 8: House of Suspicion

Authors Note: So I hope you like the chapter…

Disclaimer: So sadly I don't own HOA.I wish I could find a genie and make the genie give me full ownership of HOA. Ooh what is that lamp doing there...?

House of Suspicion

"Sunny!"

Sunny bolted upward at the sound of her name. She looked around,_ I must've been sleeping_. Sunny saw that it had been Lilene who had woken her. The brunette was across the room on her own bed, three loose leaf pages of paper in her hand.

Lilene said" We were taking notes on Diadore's diaries and you dozed of. I'm done like a quarter of the diary. Do you want to review our findings after supper?"

Sunny stretched her arms and nodded. Lilene smiled at her and then laughed.

"I'm still in my uniform!" Lilene said as she looked down at her clothes. The brunette was still wearing her school uniform." I'm going to change; you can go downstairs, I'll meet you down there."

Sunny nodded and opened the door. She walked out and skipped down the stairs. She walked into the common room where everyone but Lilene was gathered.

The common room wasn't small it was what some people might call" cozy". The common room and dining room were connected. The common room had a soft gray rug that was wearing out but it still was soft and comfortable. In the middle of the whole common room was a small coffee table made of polished wood. There were two couches, one red and one blue. They were both comfortable to sit on. In one corner was a small table pressed up against the mauve wallpaper. A chessboard was built into the small table .Two chairs, both made of wood, were there for the players. In the other corner was the fireplace, golden and red flames flickered and leaped up, grasping at the air.

Troy and Janine were sitting on the blue couch. Troy was reading a book while Janine was pressed up against him, peering over, trying to read the book too. Anne was playing chess with Lucas, judging by the glares Anne gave Lucas, he was winning. Gwen was reading a book and she kept scooting away from Leo. They both sat on the blue couch. Jeremy was seated next to Troy, reading a sports magazine with a big muscular man holding a football on the cover.

Sunny walked over to Anne and Lucas. She stood there watching the two play chess. She was right, Lucas was winning.

Anne looked up and saw her and said" Hello, Sunny! Where's Lilene?" Anne ate Lucas' last bishop with her queen.

"She's changing, she was wearing her uniform." answered Sunny as Lucas sat there a frown of deep thought on his face.

"Checkmate" said Lucas as he moved his bishop in front of Anne's white king. Anne bit her lip and nodded, accepting defeat.

Anne turned to Sunny and said"Hey, Sunny you should get to know Lucas. I'll be back in a minute, I'm going to the bathroom" she turned and looked at Lucas" Don't scare her away." With that Anne stood and walked out of the common room.

Sunny sat on the chair that Anne had been sitting on and bit her lip. She never had had a conversation with Lucas.

"I like your shirt" she complimented, feeling awkward. Lucas wore a dark blue polo shirt with a white stripe.

"I like yours too." he replied. She wore a pale yellow short sleeved top.

"So…how do like it so far?" asked Lucas as he looked at her with his grey eyes.

Sunny smiled" It's…interesting. I like it so far" she replied.

"How long have you been coming to school here?" she asked him.

He responded" Five years ago, I started coming here."

"That's a long time!" said Sunny.

Lucas chuckled" Janine's been here seven years. That's more than anybody, except for Anne."

Janine looked up from Troy's book and asked" Who said my name?"

Sunny ignored Janine's question and asked" You've been here seven years?"

The raven haired girl nodded" I have .Been in Isis House ever since. Anne came that same year. Troy, Lilene and Gwen arrived the next year. Leo and Jeremy came midyear. Lucas came the last semester of school that same year. We've been together since then. You are the first new person since Lucas arrived while we were having a test and screamed at all of us" I AM LUCAS!" , it was hilarious !"

"I still don't understand why you all laughed at me, talk about disrespect." grumbled Lucas.

"Disrespect? You're the one that disrupted us while we were taking a test, Lucas" replied Troy.

Sunny laughed and the others resumed what they were doing as Sunny said to Lucas" You're not that bad, Lucas."

"Thanks. Just you wait until I prank you!" said Lucas gleefully, a smile on his face. He had that kind of smile, the one that one moment he could be all happy and innocent and the next you notice he put mustard in your shampoo bottle and you have all of it on your hair.

His smile kind of scared her.

"I'm back, so did you bond?" asked Anne as she looked at both of the two sitting at the chess table.

Lucas nodded" We did, Charleston-"

Matilda cut him off and said" Supper is ready!"

"Yes! Let's have another food fight!" said Lucas happily

Anne, Troy, Janine, Leo and Jeremy groaned and simultaneously groaned" No!"

Lucas grumbled" Killjoys"

Sunny smiled at Lucas. Sunny thought _Looks like I have some friends, Lilene, Anne and Lucas…_

…

Gwen frowned as she walked out of the headmaster, Mr. Bergulen's office, she hadn't been in trouble, she was the"goody two shoes" of the school. She wanted to talk with him about something the school could have .A school newspaper, he rejected the idea. He just bluntly said" No" as if she asked him if she could send talking raisins to run Bulgaria's government, _Ugh_.

She remembered the events that had happened between her and Leo yesterday afternoon. _How could I think he was "cute" and "sweet"?_ Wen had stayed a little after school to propose her idea to . Classes were over and the hallways were deserted, everyone had gone back to their houses. She had her bag hanging from her shoulder and decided to go to her locker, she had her science textbook and they had to read Chapter 18: The Laws of Physics.

Gwen walked silently down the halls. The school was quiet but she could hear the rain outside. It was late August and the weather was starting to get a bit chilly. She was lucky she was wearing a not too thin grey cardigan with her uniform. Her shoes, simple black heels with small heels, made a soft tapping on the floor and finally she reached her locker.

She opened her locker and grabbed her green science textbook. The hall had glass windows that allowed her to see the gray clouds and the silvery drops of falling rain. The day looked sad. , just like her.

"Hope you brought a coat."

Gwen gasped in fear of the voice and turned around to see who had scared the living daylights out of her. It was Lucas; he had a grin on his face.

"Why are you here?" she asked him, registering the fact that she wasn't the only student in the school at this time.

"I had detention, Mrs. Wills told me to leave. It's just that her sister called her and told her that their mom is sick, she left immediately." responded Lucas

"I was in Mr. Bergulen's office's was telling him that we should have a school newspaper." said Gwen. "He refused to and told me to leave" she sighed and smiled weakly.

Lucas and Gwen started to walk down the halls, together.

"So, good thing that you don't have detention right, the rain might've gotten worse?" asked Gwen as she looked at Lucas.

"I guess you're right, Gwen" he said as he smiled at her, his eyes playful

"Wait, you're gonna get wet!" said Lucas, his face bewildered. They were in front of the school doors, the beads of silvery water beating down on the ground, smashing and spraying as it made contact.

"Here, we'll use this" said Lucas. He took of his coat, a black and teal blazer. He held it above their heads" For protection against the rain "

"That's sweet, Lucas. Thank you" said Gwen blushing at his gentlemanlike manners.

"We'll run, OK?" Lucas said. Gwen nodded and they opened the door.

They ran, the blazer shielding the precipitation from getting their hair or heads wet. Yet the rain slammed against their legs, arms and overall their whole bodies. Minus their heads and hair.

Lucas and Gwen made it to the house. Lucas opened the door and Gwen walked in, he walked in after her. She walked inside and her clothes were sopping wet, so were Lucas'. His blazer was drenched, the water dripping and dripping.

"I'm gonna put this in the laundry room. About your idea, I personally think it's a wonderful idea. You should fight for what you believe in, and if a school newspaper is what you believe in, well then fight for it." said Lucas as he looked at her with his grey eyes.

He started to walk to the laundry room and she smiled" Thanks Lucas."

She really meant it

…

Lilene was at the top of the stairs, watching Lucas and Gwen. Both of them were dripping wet, puddles at their feet. Lucas finally left her and Gwen raced up the stairs, to find herself face-to-face with Lilene

"Looks like a certain girl likes a certain boy, am I right?" asked Lilene.

"What, I don't have a crush on Lucas!" protested Gwen as she walked past Lilene and into their room.

Lilene rolled her eyes and followed the raven haired girl" Sure, if you don't like him than why were you all blushing and giggly?" asked Lilene as she walked over to her bed.

"I wasn't!" Gwen protested as she found a change of clothes. Gwen briskly walked out of the room.

Sunny walked in, holding a n apple and asked "Why is Gwen making puddles?"

Lilene smiled" Long story, I don't trust that Mr. Oaklise, what about you?"

Sunny walked over to her bed and rolled her eyes" So he gives homework, big deal!"

Lilene frowned" it's not that! He doesn't seem right!"

Sunny bit her apple and Gwen walked in "Hello Sunny!" Sunny smiled and said 'hello" too.

"I just don't trust him." she murmured.

Lilene stood and walked over to the small window with a built in seat. She looked out and saw the hazy rain pound against the ground. And then she saw him.

Mr. Oaklise stood in the rain. He was staring at Isis House and a devilish grin on his face sent shivers down her spine, scaring her.

She felt like something was crushing her neck and she gasped. She blinked twice and looked again. No , he was gone.

"I'm going downstairs." said Lilene, her voice faltering.

"Are you OK?" asked Gwen , worry on her face.

She didn't answer and walked out of the room. Her head had thoughts pounding her inside of her mind. She walked down the stairs and heard somebody knock on the front door. Lilene opened the door and saw . He had replaced the demonic grin with a charming smile.

"May I speak with Maximus, please? I have something I must tell him." he asked his voice suave.

Lilene nodded and said" I'll fetch him." She raced up the stairs. The hall had 5 doors; the one at the end was Maximus' office. She walked over to the door silently and knocked. The door opened at the touch of her knuckles.

Maximus sat at his old wooden desk. He wore a large brown coat and his blue eyes were so dark they looked like they were pure black. His hair was short and black, with gray hairs.

"Mr. Oaklise wanted to speak to you sir" she said, her voice quiet.

Maximus nodded and stood up and walked past her briskly. Lilene followed him slowly and saw and Maximus exit the house.

Lilene didn't trust him. She needed proof that he wasn't a demonic creep. She gulped and walked inside of her room. Sunny and Gwen asked her something, but she grabbed her jacket and walked out of the room. She put the coat on and walked outside into the rain.

The rain made her vision a little hazy but she could see and Maximus walking towards the forest. lived in the Egypt House. It was an old building, made of stone. It was really big, with many rooms. It was spooky. _The spookiest thing is that Mr. Demonic Smile lives there._

She followed them, quietly, hiding behind trees or bushes. The two men were at the door. Lilene didn't know what to do. She looked down at the ground and saw a rock. It was now or never. She grabbed the rock in her hands and threw it. It hit right in the hand. His handsome face contortioned into a scowl of pain and agony and he cried out in pain.

"My hand!" screamed . His hand was purple and swollen.

"We'll wait, I'm getting you to the doctor." said Maximus. He grabbed by the shoulder and they walked right by the tree she was hiding behind. Lilene looked at and Maximus to make sure they weren't near. She walked over to the Egypt House. The door was open.

And she walked right in

Author's Note: So…hope you liked it. Suspense, I just love it. So, here are the questions:

1. Do you like it so far?

2. So do you ship Leo and Gwen or Lucas and Gwen? You never know…Love is a tricky thing.

3. Do you think it was wise of Lilene to do that?

4. What is your favorite character?

5. What do you think of ?

6. Any idea of what's going to happen later on?


	9. Chapter 9: House of Maps

Title: Mysteries of Isis

Chapter 9: House of Maps

Author's Note: Thanks for reading, it means a lot. So….hope you like it.

House of Maps

Lilene quickly closed the door behind her. She felt scared, could come back and she would be in so much trouble. Lilene had her forehead pressed against the door, taking slow breaths, she was scared

"You can do this" she mumbled as she turned to look at the house. It was a very large house; Lilene seemed to be in the entrance hall. The entrance hall seemed like a small square, in the corner was a staircase leading upward. The two side walls of the "square" had large, imposing doors of a dark brown wood.

Lilene gulped and walked towards the staircase. She bit her lip nervously as she walked up the stairs. Once the brunette had reached the top of the staircase she came face-to face with a door. It was made of dark polished wood and had a glass window. Lilene looked through the glass and saw a room, it seemed large. Lilene grabbed the doorknob and turned it, quickly stepping in.

_I shouldn't be here!_ , was one of the things she was thinking._ But I need proof that he's a bad guy!_ , she thought. Lilene was confused and felt torn. She had a reason to be here and not to be here.

A sudden vibration in her pocket broke her train of thought. Lilene reached inside of her pocket and pulled out her phone, she recognized the number. It was Gwen.

Lilene decided to answer her friend.

"Hello, Gwen" said Lilene.

"Lilene where are you?!" said Gwen's worried voice. Lilene could tell that her friend was worried sick about her whereabouts.

"I'm taking a walk" Lilene lied into the cell phone, she couldn't tell her where she really was.

"You're taking a walk in the rain?" Gwen questioned. It didn't really seem believable.

"It's relaxing; well it was nice chatting I have to….go now. I'll be back soon." she quickly said. Lilene ended the call and put her phone away.

And she paid attention to the room she was in and on finding proof that was evil.

...

"Sunny I think something's wrong with Lilene" said Gwen as she looked at the American girl. She had just called Lilene and the brunette had told her "she was taking a walk in the rain".

"What did she say?" asked Sunny, the American sitting up.

"She said that she was walking in the relaxing rain." said Gwen. She was lying on her bed, thinking about where Lilene could be.

"That sounds strange." said Sunny with a sigh. The honey-haired girl lay on her bed as well.

"Do you like Isis House so far?" asked Gwen.

"It's cool, everyone is really nice." answered the other girl.

Gwen nodded, everyone was nice." I'll be back later; I'm going to go help Matilda. Do you want to come?" asked Gwen as she stood up.

Sunny smiled" Sure!" The two girls raced out of the room, down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Matilda was pouring some milk into a measuring cup and smiled when she saw them. Gwen asked" Sunny wanted to help today, can she?"

Matilda smiled and said" The more, the merrier! The recipe is over there" said Matilda, pointing to the conglomerate stone countertop.

Gwen walked over to it and grabbed it. The heading read "Garden Vegetable Chicken".

"This sounds delicious!" said Sunny as she read the list of ingredients. Gwen agreed, it seemed like this would be a really good dish.

Gwen started to get the ingredients. Matilda had bought some fresh vegetables and Gwen was getting them .She put the papery bags on the counter top and grabbed a cutting board. Sunny began cutting the carrots and Gwen cut the parsley. Once they were all cut, Sunny helped Gwen put them in a mixing bowl. The two girls began to cut up the other vegetables needed while Matilda worked on the sweet-sour sauce for the chicken.

"This is fun" said Sunny, grinning happily as she cut the onions. I'm glad you asked me to participate in this, Gwen"

Gwen smiled," I'm glad you were so eager to help" Gwen had asked a lot of her housemates to help. Out of all of them only Janine, Lucas, Anne and Troy had ever helped and when Lucas helped they made pizzas and well …he ate one of the pizzas.

"I'm glad to help!"said two roommates laughed as they prepared the meal.

...

Lilene scanned the room. It was large, seemed to take up the entire second floor. In the center was a large wooden desk, filled with old yellowing papers and thick books. The air smelled like old papers and wood, it also smelled like Kleenex.

There was a window; the golden curtains were drawn and covered the windows. It gave the whole room a shadowy look of forlorn and the room was gloomy. The walls were lined with bookcases; thick books filled it. The bookcases lined three of the walls, on the other one was a large portrait.

Lilene walked over to the portrait and awed at the splendor of the artist's work. She instantly recognized two of the people that were painted. They were Eli and Lynette.

Lynette was dressed in a pretty white dress. She wore a thin periwinkle colored jacket over the dress. She held a pretty white fan like the ones that the Victorian aristocratic women used. Her bright green eyes danced with happiness and her thin, pretty lips were curved in a smile.

Eli wore a white collared shirt with a dark brown waistcoat over it, and dark brown trousers. His cerulean eyes were euphoric; they seemed to smile on their own. Eli had a smile on his face and a brown jacket slung around his arm. His dark brown hair had soft curls and it framed his face.

But it was the third person that Lilene didn't know the name of. It was a little girl; she was standing between Eli and Lynette. The girl had dirty blonde hair, it had curls and ringlets. The girl wore a pale gray shirt and a posh periwinkle skirt with silver little flowers lining the hem. She wore a thin scarf around her neck that was a baby blue color. The young girl had a jubilant smile and green-blue eyes that looked young and cheerful. Both Eli and Lynette had their hands on her petite shoulders

"Diadore..." she mumbled. It was the Horoseus family.

Lilene reached inside of her pocket and took her cellphone out. She quickly raised it and took a picture of the painting; she had to show Sunny and Troy. She took the picture and put her phone away. Lilene decided to check the room out; maybe there were more interesting things that could have to do with the mystery. Lilene walked over to the desk, the books were bound in leather and amongst the books there were old papers and quills and ink. The desk seemed old and it smelled of dust.

She grabbed one book, in gold letters on the cover were the words"La Jours Demon". At the bottom were the words" written by Eli Horoseus" The word "demon" didn't really have a good connotation but Lilene opened the book anyway. The pages were thin and were covered in text. The drawings were handmade; they were detailed and seemed to be made by a good artist.

The book seemed to be in French, _I don't speak or read French; maybe I still should take it to Wings_, thought set the book aside and picked up a card, like the ones you buy at the gift shops. She took one look at it and saw the words "Dear Eli Horoseus", she put the small card in the book in French. Lilene walked over to the bookcases. She was about to search through the books when she heard a noise. Lilene took a sharp breath and walked over to the door.

She peered through the glass and drew a quick breath. Maximus and were at the front door. Lilene turned around and quickly walked away from the door. _What should I do?!_, she thought frantically. She bit her lip as her head was drowned with her thinking. And then she saw it.

The desk's front side was sealed and covered with wood. She could hide and hopefully wouldn't be seen. Lilene walked over to the desk and grabbed the book in French with the card inside it. Lilene took one last look at the door and then she hid under the desk. She reached out and pulled the chair in; she could not leave any evidence.

The door flew open and walked in, Maximus behind him. ' hand was field dressed; his face was in a scowl. He was not happy that she had thrown a rock at him. Not like he knew she had thrown the rock. Lilene hoped he didn't know.

"Maximus, I called you here because I think we have struck gold" said happily. The teacher pulled the seat out and sat down.

Lilene heard a shuffling noise, Maximus had sat down,the older man said" What do you mean? I have no idea what you are talking about."

Lilene reached in her pocket and took out her phone. She was going to record the conversation between the two men.

"Oh Maximus, don't try to fool me. I know that you know about the Osiris Chamber. I know that you want the gift." the teacher said angrily.

"You know of the Osiris Chamber?" said Maximus. The caretaker seemed shocked.

"Yes, I do. I also want immortality; just like you." said "I want to propose an alliance. I have a map to the Osiris Chamber. It has been passed down in my family. I know that you can help me in my search for eternal life."

"Yes, I want to join you. We'll gain eternal life. But I want to see the map." said Maximus

"Very well." said . She saw him move and heard the books and papers being moved around "Here. This is the key to our quest to find the Osiris Chamber."

Lilene heard Maximus breath in awe. She didn't know what the Osiris Chamber but she did know that people did not live forever.

"Yes, good, together we'll be immortal. We will find the Osiris Room!" he said loudly. The two men let out hearty laughs.

"Good, a great alliance, I must be going now. I have to be present at Isis House." said Maximus, standing up and pushing the chair.

"I'll join you. We can talk about how we'll begin our search." said .

The teacher stood, pushing away the chair and together the two men walked to the door. opened the door and the two men left the room.

Lilene let out a sigh of relief. She waited a while before climbing out from under the desk. She stood up and reached under the desk to grab the book. With the book in her hands, Lilene straightened up. She was about to leave when she saw something. It was a paper, old the kind that Egyptians used. It was papyrus, the one that Ancient Egyptians used to write on. Lilene took a closer look at it. At the top written in a familiar handwriting were the words" The Map to the Osiris Chamber". Lilene bit her lip in thought, as questions, consequences and possibilities flew around in her head.

Lilene grabbed it. It seemed to be written by someone in modern society, not the Egyptians. It was written in English, not the little pictures that the Egyptians used. Lilene grasped the paper carefully in her hands. She would be stealing a map to a room where supposedly "immortality" would be granted. The curious side of her won when she folded the paper in half and stuck it inside the book with the card.

Lilene, clutching the book closely to her body, walked over to the wooden door. She looked out the glass, no teacher or caretaker. She opened the door, the old hinges squeaking. Lilene stepped out and walked down the stairs. Once the brunette was down she faced the door, she opened it slightly and peeked out. The rain had died down, the ground was wet. No signs of Maximus or . Lilene walked out and carefully closed the door. She walked out into the shade of the tall oak trees and looked around. Nobody was outside; she continued to walk on the cobblestone pathway. Lilene walked until Isis House stood before her. Lilene walked up to the door and opened it quietly, careful not to make too much noise.

Lilene entered undetected and walked up the stairs silently. She snaked into her room and shut the door softly. She turned and saw that both of her roommates weren't present. She sighed and walked over to her section of the room. Lilene sat on the bed and took of her shoes that were wet and took off her coat that was also soaked with water.

Lilene put on a warm sweater over her shirt and walked out of the room. She saw Janine about to enter her bedroom and smiled at the raven-haired girl. The popular girl waved and Lilene loped down the stairs. She was looking for Sunny when she found the American in the kitchen wearing oven mitts, checking the oven.

The American smiled when she saw her and said"Lilene, where were you?!"

Wen looked up from the kitchen sink where she was washing a mixing bowl" Lilene! Where were you?!"

"Tell you later." Lilene said as she looked down at the French book in her hands" Sunny can you come upstairs", she said cocking her head upward.

"Well, I'm monitoring the chicken for Matilda." said Sunny.

"Gwen, can you please monitor it while Sunny is gone?" Lilene pleaded as she looked at her black-haired friend.

"OK, I will." said Gwen, with a sigh of defeat. Lilene grinned at her friend and grabbed Sunny's hand. The brunette pulled the other girl up the stairs and into their bedroom. Lilene sat on her lacy, blue bed and Sunny sat on her yellow bed.

"I followed and Maximus to the Egypt House." Lilene said.

Sunny frowned" The Egypt House?"

Lilene responded" It's this old house where a teacher can live. I followed them." Lilene confessed.

"Wait. We should get Troy. He is in Wings." Sunny said as she looked at Lilene. Lilene nodded and Sunny exited the room, off to fetch Troy.

Minutes later, Sunny returned, trailed by Troy. The boy sat on Gwen's bed and Sunny returned to her seat.

Lilene said." So, let's continue with our Wings meeting. This is what happened…"

...

Author's Note: So how was it? I'm really happy that all of you read, it makes me so happy! If you ever want to chat about my story or anything, you can PM me! Please review, I want to get as many reviews as possible! Here are the questions:

1. Did you like this chapter?

2. What do you think about Wings?

3. Who is your favorite character that is a boy?

4. Who is your favorite character that is a girl?

5. Did you like the small scene of Gwen and Sunny friendship?

6. Do you think Gwen should be with Leo or Lucas?

7. If you were to be sad because a character left Isis House, who would it be?

8. The next chapter is going to be called "House of Down", any speculations or predictions?

Well answer in the reviews! Thanks for reading!


	10. Chapter 10 House of Down

Title: The Mysteries of Isis

Chapter 10: House of Down

Author's Note: Chapter 10! Hooray, I am so happy! I never thought I would have such loyal readers who wait for me to update, I am super lucky! Read and Review!

House of Down

"…And that is what happened." finished Lilene. The brunette had just finished telling the other two members of Wings what she had done in the Egypt House and what she had found.

"So this book was written by Eli." said Troy as he looked down at the book in his hands.

"The Demon Days." said Sunny as she looked at the cover of the book in Troy's hands. The other members of Wings looked at her with perplexed looks.

"Please let's not say the word 'demon'", said shivered as she remembered the evil smile on 's face. It sent goose bumps down her spine.

"Sorry, I was just reading the title." responded Sunny as she looked at Lilene sheepishly.

"That doesn't sound inviting." said Troy as he looked once more at the leather-bound book in his hands.

"We should read that later", said Sunny. The American turned to Troy and said "We got some of Diadore's diaries in the mail. Lilene and I took notes, we should review."

Troy nodded in response. Lilene got up and pulled three pieces of paper out from under her mattress. Sunny reached under hers as well and pulled out her piece of paper.

"Come over here and we'll review together, Troy" said Sunny. The boy nodded and walked over to her bed, sitting down. They both reached to grab the piece of paper and their hands touched. Both of them turned a rosy shade of pink.

Lilene rolled her eyes playfully. _It's so obvious_ _they have a crush on one another_, she thought. Lilene cleared her throat and the two on Sunny's bed composed themselves.

"I'll read first." said Sunny. Lilene nodded for her to read what she had written.

Sunny's mouth opened to say something but Anne opened the door and poked her head in" Gwen told me to tell you that supper is ready!"

Troy smiled"Thanks, Anne." The blonde smiled and closed the door. The member so f Wings looked at each other.

"I guess we'll review after supper, let's go!" said Lilene as she stood. The two others also stood, together the three walked out of the room. The three walked down the stairs and opened the door to the dining room/common room.

Lilene walked in and saw that most of her housemates were already seated. At the end of the table that was closest to the wall sat Janine, the popular girl and she had Anne to her left. Seated to Anne's left was Leo. Across the table from Janine was Gwen,the avid reader smiling. Lilene sat next to Gwen, who flashed her a smile. Sunny sat next to her and Troy sat next to the American. That meant that Lucas and Jeremy still weren't there. Lilene wondered were her boyfriend was. That word excited her, boyfriend. It made her feel special and happy.

Lucas walked into the room; he walked and sat next to his best friend Leo who was laughing at Janine. Lilene could swear she saw Lucas glance at Gwen and Gwen glance at him. She saw Gwen's cheeks turn ever so pink. But because of her tan-brown skin you could only see it a made a mental note to ask her roommate about that when she got the chance.

Jeremy entered the room, he grinned when he saw her. He walked over to her and motioned for her to follow him, Lilene stood and followed him.

The teen led her to the entrance hall. He smiled at her and looked down at her" You are amazing, you know that right?"

Jeremy moved a strand of her chocolaty brown hair and tucked it behind her ear. She felt the heat rush to her cheeks. Her cheeks turned a rosy pink at his compliment and his sweetness.

"You're amazing too." she whispered. She had no idea why she whispered, maybe because this was one of those small, romantic moments in life. A smile formed on her face.

"Do you know why you're amazing?' he questioned. His dark grey eyes looked at her silver ones. His eyes danced with happiness,as she gulped and shook her head.

"Because, darling, you've always been a wonderful person with a caring heart." he said softly. His words were so simple but sent a shiver up her spine. It was so romantic, so beautiful and simple.

One of his hands reached and grabbed hers, their fingers intertwining. She put her free arm over his shoulder. He began to lean down; she knew what he was doing. His free hand was on her chin. He moved his hand so her head was tilted upwards ever so slightly. And his lips came closer to hers.

And when there lips met, she couldn't help but smile into the kiss. The kiss wasn't like those exaggerated kisses in movies or television. It was simple and pure, sweet and innocent. And it made her feel like a hyperactive, jumpy frog was tap-dancing in her stomach.

When their lips parted, she was grinning like a fool. The smile on Jeremy's face was like hers, happy like there wasn't a care in the world.

But it was a special kiss. It was the first time she had kissed a guy, but not like she was going to tell that to anyone. Jeremy's cheeks were pink, he was blushing madly.

Lilene started to pull Jeremy back into the dining room but he stood his ground" Don't you remember? It's Friday!" he said, pulling her back towards him.

Lilene wanted to do a face-palm right there, with the mystery she had completely forgotten!Today was their date.

"I'm not even dressed for the occasion!" she thought out loud.

"I think you look great." said Jeremy kindly. Lilene smiled, it was that charm and constant sweet personality that made her fall for him.

Lilene looked down at her outfit. She was wearing a gray, off –the shoulder top with the words" Dream" in zebra print letters,pink tank top, grey mini-shorts, white and magenta leopard print leggings and black ballet looked casual.

"But you look better." she responded as he opened the door silently and they both slipped out,their housemates not knowing.

The black-haired boy wore a white polo shirt, jeans, a gray blazer and sneakers the color of a clear blue sky.

Jeremy chuckled. The weather was nice, it was warm but it was also a bit when it's spring and you feel the warmth and sunlight of Summer mixing with the cool and frosty air of Winter. The sun was still out, but the clouds made the sky appear a soft gray color. Jeremy led her onto a cobblestone path; hand in hand. The couple walked along the path, smiles on their faces.

Jeremy said to her "Over here." The boy led her towards the dense woods that surrounded the school. Lilene's eyes grew a bit wide, she looked at him. He squeezed her hand reassuringly; he gave her a small smile. She nodded and continued to walk with him. They walked into the woods, his grip on her hand made her feel protected and calm. Jeremy led her through the woods and into a small clearing.

She gasped at the sight. Spread out on the green grass was a wide, soft plum colored blanket. In the center of the blanket was a picnic basket. There were two small lanterns on the side of the blanket, they glowed a heavenly yellow.

Jeremy beamed" Do you like it?" he asked her as he looked into her grey eyes.

"I love it!" she said happily as she walked closer to the blanket. He chuckled at her enthusiasm and sat down with her.

Jeremy opened the picnic basket and began to take out containers" This is spaghetti and meatballs, this is garden salad with chicken and this is cheesecake. And I made it all myself"

Lilene smiled as he opened the container with the spaghetti and he gave her a fork. And the couple began to eat.

...

Sunny sat there; she was waiting for Lilene. About five minutes ago, she had left with Jeremy into the hall. She was looking at the door, hoping for her to return but gave up. She served herself some of the chicken that she had made with Matilda and Gwen.

Gwen smiled at her and said quietly while the rest of their housemates talked and ate" We did a really good job with this." she said as she pointed to the chicken.

Sunny smiled" I'm glad you like it."

She used her fork and knife to cut a small piece from the larger piece of chicken; she raised it to her lips using a fork and ate it.

The aroma itself was tantalizing and delicious. The chicken's flavor of basil and vegetables was so yummy. The sweet and sour sauce that Matilda had made was pure bliss. The mix of the sauce, the basil and vegetables was simply just so scrumptious.

She turned to Gwen and said" You're right, it's so awesome!"

Gwen laughed" It is really good, we did a good job."

Sunny decided to not think about what Lucas might do and turned to Troy," Do you know where Lilene went?"

He nodded and said" Jeremy told me that they had a date tonight."

That made sense; her friend would be safe with Jeremy. At least Sunny hoped.

Sunny felt like a big weight had been taken off her shoulders, she resumed eating and talking with her housemates.

...

Wen looked up from her plate when Matilda walked over to her.

The housemother said to her" Gwen, someone is on the phone for you."

Gwen was confused at who the identity of the person on the other line was. She stood from her seat and followed Matilda to the entrance hall where there was a phone on a table.

Gwen picked up the phone and held it up to her ear"Hello, its Gwen Kenjings."

"Hello, Gwen. It's me, . I was thinking and maybe my actions earlier were a bit unreasonable." said on the other line.

"I wanted to inform you that you will be allowed to start your newspaper." he said

Gwen felt a surge of happiness go through her," Thank you! Thank you so much !"

Then the headmaster hung up. She stood there, simpering.

Then she heard somebody clear their throat. She turned and saw Lucas leaning on the door frame, a jubilant smile on his face.

"So it worked?" he asked her. She was a bit confused but then it struck her like lightning.

"You helped me with this didn't you?" she said. Her cheeks started to blush. She knew that her cheeks were turning a florid color.

"Well I saw how sad and bummed you where so I talked with .I reasoned with him and then suddenly he decided it was ok for you to make a newspaper." he said as he smiled at her.

Gwen was so happy she ran up to him and hugged him," Thank you so much Lucas!"

Once she pulled away he said"Um…Gwen would…you…"His voice trailed off.

Gwen looked at him, she was waiting for him to finish. It seemed like it was a hard question for him because his lips were pursed.

"Nothing, it was silly." he said. His hand started reaching for the doorknob to go back in the dining room. But she quickly walked over to him and her arm reached out to stop him.

"C'mon you can ask me anything." she said as she looked at him, her tone a bit serious.

Lucas looked at her chocolate brown eyes and said" Well…I just wanted to know if you would like to…be my friend."

She kind of felt like laughing, but she didn't want to hurt his feelings. Gwen actually thought they were already friends. She just smiled and said" Of course I would."

That seemed to make his day, a smile spread across his face. The two friends walked back into the dining room, simpers on their face.

...

Troy and Sunny headed upstairs after supper.

Troy was sitting on Gwen's bed; he held Diadore's diary in his hands. There was a roman numeral for one on the cover.

He opened the book and read the first entry in the diary:

"March 1st 1950

I was so happy today! Today is my eighth birthday! Mother and Father gave me this diary today as my gift. Since it was my birthday, Mother spoke with Ginger's parents and they allowed Ginger to stay with us for a week!

We had a small celebration; it was just Ginger, mother and me. Father wasn't present; he was down in his study in the cellar. I don't know why he's always there, it's like he's guarding something down there. Whenever I even get near the cellar door he tells me I can't go down there. I always ask him why but he never answers!

Ginger and I are up in my room right now. We're going to play with the dolls that I have. Mother and Father gave me a new doll. Whenever I press a small button on her hand she says some weird riddle. My parents like riddles; I don't really understand them though.

Daddy told me to that he would tell me something every time I write a new entry. I don't really know why, but here goes, the one for today is:

'When it comes to the underground there is always more' "

Troy looked up from the diary when he heard the door close. There at the door stood Lilene, a Cheshire cat grin on her face. Her small hands were clamped over her mouth; she seemed to be squealing happily.

Sunny was looking at what looked like a photo album, she looked up from it and smiled"Hi Lilene! How was your date?"

The brunette smiled even more (though Troy didn't exactly see how it was possible, her smile was already humungous) and said" It was great, Jeremy was like so romantic! And he cooks! I didn't even know that, it's amazing!"

Sunny and Troy tried to stifle a laugh but failed. They were laughing at Lilene's over the moon behavior while the brunette had her arms crossed over chest and looked angrily at her two fellow members of Wings.

The brunette walked over to her bed, took her shoes off, and sat with her legs crossed and asked "Have you guys found any possible vital information while I was gone?"

Sunny shook her head but Troy quickly responded" I found something in Diadore's diary."

Lilene nodded for him to continue and he read the first entry out loud.

Lilene looked at him with a perplexed look and Sunny said" I understand it!' When it comes to the underground there is always more'. Maybe Eli is referring to the underground room with the paintings. Maybe the room leads off to another one!"

He nodded" That's what I was thinking, but what do you think will open the room?"

They all took about three seconds to think but then Lilene said "Maybe Sunny's locket opens it!"

Sunny smiled and her hand reached to the neckline of her tee. She reached inside her shirt and pulled out the tyet charm hanging from the silver chain.

"It's possible!" she said as she nodded her head.

Troy's head was filled with thoughts as they soared through his head." Maybe we should go search down there tonight."

His statement hung in the air for about 30 seconds before Lilene said" I think it's a good idea. Maybe we'll find something."

Sunny said" We should go tonight. How about at 11 p.m?"

He and Lilene both nodded in agreement as Gwen entered the room, a book as big as the Bible in her hands.

The members of Wings suddenly were silent, staring at the black haired girl who looked at them as well.

"Did I interrupt something?" she asked them as she looked at them awkwardly. Gwen's hazel eyes looked at them as she asked the question.

"No, its fine, I was just leaving." he said as he stood. He waved quickly to Lilene and Sunny and brushed past Gwen, who looked awkward and confused.

...

Sunny stood up silently. She looked at the white digital clock that she had bought from home. The pink numbers read 10:50.

She silently got out of bed, put on her fluffy white slippers and tiptoed over to Lilene's bed. She walked over to the brunette's bed andlooked at her friend

"Lilene…."she whispered. The brunette woke up almost looked alert. Her eyes fluttered open quickly and she sat up, her elbow propping her up. Lilene's hair was a bit messy, but well she had been asleep only seconds ago.

"We have to go meet Troy." she whispered groggily to Sunny. The brunette stood up and put on her slippers that were a pale blue brunette rubbed the sleep from here eyes and sighed. Apart from the slippers, the brunette wore a white t-shirt with the word" Princess" in neon pink with a tiara on the "P" and black floral pajama pants.

The two girls began to tiptoe over to the door, glancing at Gwen's sleeping body to make sure she hadn't woken up. The two girls opened the door and stepped out into the hallway where the doors to the girl's rooms were. Sunny slowly closed the door and the two friends made their way quietly down the staircase,careful to not make too much noise.

Sunny looked around and her eyes landed on Troy, who was standing right next to the door to the cellar. He wore a blue t-shirt that read" The Beatles", green plaid pajama pants and white slippers. He smiled when he saw the two girls.

"Come on." he whispered quietly. Sunny and Lilene walked over to the boy. He quietly and slowly opened the mahogany door. He slipped inside and was followed by Sunny and closed the door and they walked down the staircase silently.

Sunny closed the door that they opened to enter the room and looked around. It was the same as it was last time, a bookcase and the furnace. She walked over and joined the two other residents of Isis House who were gathered around the bookcase, their eyes on the books.

Her amber eyes scanned the shelves in search of the book with the Latin word and the tyet etched onto its spine. She found the brown book on the top shelf, she smiled and grabbed it. She pulled it towards her, like as if she was going to take it out. It made a short grinding sound and the bookcase swung open.

They were about to crawl in through the small rectangle in the stone wall when they heard footsteps.

"Well, an alliance. I guess I did well, he has the map and I have the knowledge." said a voice. Sunny had never heard that voice.

She saw Lilene's eyes widen and she mouthed "Maximus". The footsteps continued as the trio quickly crawled into the room. The bookcase was still ajar, he could see them. And by the sounds of the footsteps he was getting closer!

Finally the bookshelf swung back into place as Sunny saw the door to the furnace room start to open. Sunny looked at her two friends that were also in the room.

Troy was standing and was looking at the portraits, his face confused and deep in thought. Lilene was looking around to see if there were any signs of an opening.

"Found something!" said Troy, his hand waving them over. Sunny and Lilene raced to his side and he pointed to the frame of the portrait of Eli. He walked over to the frame for Lynette's portrait.

His finger pointed to an odd shaped dent in both of the frames," They both have dents on them. The dents kind of look like the tyet." he said pointing to the silver chain necklace with the silver tyet charm that was around Sunny's neck.

Sunny smiled out of joy and whispered" Good Job! Maybe it'll work!" Troy looked happy as Sunny grabbed the chain necklace concealed under her shirt. She took it off so it would be easier and slowly moved the charm closer to the dent on the frame of Lynette's portrait. Violet light snaked around the charm, the light glowing more and more as it drew closer to the dent. Once the tyet made contact with the indentation, the small dent shone a bright purple.

Sunny gulped at the sight, but turned and walked over to Eli's portrait. She drew the necklace's charm closer to the hollow spot, lilac radiance emitting from the Egyptian symbol. She turned to look at her friends. Lilene's eyes were wide, staring at the charm while her clenched hands covered her gasping mouth. Troy looked at the charm, a wondering look in his vivid green eyes, his eyes glued on the necklace watching to see what was going to occur. Sunny took a deep breath and pressed the silver tyet to the dent in the frame of the painting.

The trio heard a low, rumbling sound. The air suddenly was cloudy with dust; all three of the adolescents shut their eyes and mouths and covered their faces with their hands and arms. Once the dust cleared, Sunny took a peek from behind her hand. She let her arms fall to her side and looked around to see what had happened. And there, one the wall opposite from the wall with the entrance with the back of the bookcase was what she was looking for.

It seemed like a part of the wall had jutted out. It lay on the ground, a mess of crumbling rock. But where the slab of stone used to be was a square. Of course, the square didn't line up with the rest of the wall since it had been inside of the wall. Sunny could see words written, neatly in cursive with black ink. But before she could read the words written on the inside of the wall, she heard a voice.

"Who's there?! Come out and show yourself" barked Maximus, his voice loud and rough. Sunny suddenly froze, so did her two friends who were holding their breath, silent and still.

"Come out, wherever you are!" barked Maximus once more, his voice seething and boiling over with fury. She didn't know why he was acting so incredibly furious and wrathful.

And neither did she want to find out, so she stood there. Quiet and still, waiting for him to leave.

...

Author's Note: Thanks for reading!Don't forget to review!I made an account on Polyvore,the links for the outfits that I describe are on my profile! Here are the questions:

1. Did you like this chapter?

2. Isn't Lucas being so sweet to Gwen?

3. Do you think that I should make the chapters longer or do you think the length is fine?

4. What are your thoughts on Gwen?

5. What was your favorite part in this chapter?

6. What is your favorite part in the story so far?

7. Any theories or speculations?

8. Who is your least favorite character,why?

Thanks for reading!


	11. Chapter 11: House of Study

Title: Mysteries of Isis

Chapter 11: House of Study

Author's Note: Thanks for being awesome readers! You guys are awesome! I hope you enjoy Chapter 11! Oh and I'm actually not sure how you guys imagine Lilene, but I imagine her as Kim Hidalgo. How did you guys imagine Lilene?

House of Study

Troy clenched his jaw and he breathed slowly and quietly, careful not to make to much noise. All of Wings was silent; careful not to make any sudden movements so that Maximus wouldn't hear them. Troy looked over at the girls. Lilene's silver eyes were glued to the back of the bookcase. Sunny's amber orbs were darting to everyone's face, her own face looked worried and alert.

"Now I see it.", said Maximus. Troy's eyes widened, was it possible that Maximus knew where they were.

Troy heard a loud squeak and then some rapid, shuffling noises and animal squeaks as Maximus bellowed" You worthless rats! If only I could banish you from Isis House!"

Then they heard sounds of footsteps and then the door shut with a loud bang, startling the teens.

Lilene put a hand over her heart and whispered" That was a close call." They all nodded and shone their flashlights on the wall were the stone that now lay in a heap of rubble used to be. They all drew closer and Troy read the black words extolled on the stone.

He read,

"If you wish to proceed, then you must use this little key

In the genius' room you shall go, the lights they all glow"

Once he finished reading the enigmatic words, he frowned. The words confused him. Well all but the first line. There was a skeleton key wedged into the stone, next to the last word in the riddle. He reached out and grabbed it, in the process ending dust flying in a cloud everywhere.

Once the dust cleared, he could see Sunny brushing dust off of her clothes. The pretty American wore a yellow tee with a coral pink anchor; and also pink knee-length sleeping shorts with white polka dots. She also wore pink fleece ballet slippers. She cleared her throat and looked at the key.

"I think we should call it a night." said Sunny as she stretched her arms and groggily yawned. Troy nodded; Lilene doing the same. Troy wedged the key back in and the trio walked over to the bookcase.

Sunny began to draw the tyet closer and closer to the mark on the wood, the violet light glowing bright. Once the tyet made contact, the wooden bookcase swung open. They crawled out of the small space in the stone wall and then they stood.

In silence, the three walked up the stairs quietly and once they were out into the entrance hall they said their goodbyes and walked their separate ways.

…..

Janine looked at herself in the mirror with her cerulean eyes. She wore the mandatory white dress shirt, it ended at her elbows. The red tie was around her neck, the gray schoolgirl style skirt ended at her knees. She wore knee length white socks and black pumps with miniscule heels.

She turned to look at her friend; Anne was waiting for her by the door, a smile on her face. Janine took one little glance at the mirror and walked over to her friend who was already making her way through the hallway to the staircase.

As we walked a door opened and Janine stepped to the side so she wouldn't be hit by the door. Lilene walked out on to the hallway; followed by Sunny. The honey haired American smiled at her while Lilene just gave her a small smile.

Lilene and Janine hadn't really been close. They were pretty, popular, sweet so most people were a bit confused that the two girls weren't friends. But they didn't despise each other, they smiled at each other and they didn't glare or taunt each other.

"Hi Janine!" said Sunny giddily as she smiled at her. Sunny kind of confused her. The girl was so well…sunny. She was always smiling and so sweet. Troy had been hanging out with the American, but she didn't see Sunny as a threat to their close friendship.

"Hi Sunny, hi Lilene!" she said with a smile and continued walking down the stairs. Anne had already walked into the dining room and she was seated in front of Leo. The two plus Lucas were good friends, they both shared laughs and made jokes and got along really well together.

Gwen also sat at the table, she sat next to Leo. Troy sat next to Gwen, and the two were talking about some thing about the Solar System. Janine took a seat next to her best friend, Anne. She poured herself some orange juice in a glass and took a sip. As she drank the juice, Lucas walked in. Beside him was Sunny, the two were chuckling and Janine heard the words "I like you're shirt, remember that?"

Lilene walked in only seconds after, her fingers intertwined with Jeremy's. The boy with curly, black hair was smiling, just like Lilene. Janine began to serve herself some of Matilda's delicious pancakes as she looked at Troy. The handsome boy was laughing and smiling. She liked his smile, warm and cute. His smile was endearing and sweet, welcoming and kind. It made her melt and made her want to smile back.

His voice brought her out of her trance" Are you OK, Janine?"

She blinked and nodded and said" I'm feeling wonderful!"

…..

Gwen walked out of the bathroom, holding her uniform in her arms. She saw Anne, the blonde smiled at her. Gwen returned the smile and continued walking towards the room she shared with Lilene and Sunny.

She knocked on the door two times. That was the identification to Lilene that it was Gwen who was knocking.

"Come in!" called Lilene from inside the bedroom. Gwen opened the door and walked in, setting her uniform on her green bed. Lilene sat at her vanity, looking at her face in the mirror. Sunny sat on her yellow bed; she gave Gwen a sweet smile.

Gwen thought that Sunny would be a good friend. The American was helpful and nice. She made a mental note to get to know her better.

The happy American was dressed in a carmine colored tee with a Hello Kitty face in the center under a cream colored cardigan with black buttons. She wore a white skirt with a layer of lace with flower detailing over the skirt. She wore raspberry colored ballet flats. The pretty American sat, an old book with a cover made of leather in her hand.

Lilene had stood up and sat on her own bed, a book almost identical to the one Sunny was reading in her hand. The only difference was that Lilene's book had the Roman numeral for two on the cover, while Sunny's had the numeral for one. The brunette wore an orange transparent blouse with white polka dots over a white tank top. She wore light brown jeans and white heels.

She herself wore a white tank top under a grey off the shoulder top with a grey bunny, a white skirt with a bow at the waist. Gwen also wore the pink ballet flats she had worn a few days ago with the sweater vest.

"I didn't know you like to wear heels." said Sunny as she looked at Lilene's choice of footwear. Lilene just chuckled while she smiled.

"Hey, so what are you two reading?" she asked cordially as she sat down on her bed and placed her uniform in her small chest painted white that was placed before her bed.

Sunny looked up from the white pages of the book and glanced at Lilene. Amber eyes locked with silver ones and Gwen felt a bit strange. It was like they were contemplating about answering truthfully or telling lies.

"Well, my Aunt Linda that lives in London sent me these diaries from when she was…a little girl." responded Sunny.

Gwen nodded and responded "That's cool; I didn't know you had relatives here."

Sunny and Lilene's eyes met once more. This time it looked like they were bickering by using their stares instead of contemplating. Sunny's amber eyes looked nervous as she looked at Gwen.

"Me neither, I got these diaries a few days ago!" she said cheerfully. Gwen nodded and decided to let the two read as she pulled out her silver laptop out of her white chest. Since had decided to allow Gwen to write the school newspaper, ideas had been swimming through her head.

Gwen sat with her legs extended, the laptop on her lap. She was looking up at the ceiling, and she needed a good first story. If the readers liked the first story they would be waiting to read the second story. Gwen bit her lip, thinking of what to write about.

Gwen began to drum her fingers on her knee; she didn't have any good ideas for the first story of the newspaper. She sighed and toyed with the hem of her skirt. She was confused and had no in inspiration.

Gwen shut the laptop and put it to the side. She stood and walked out of the room and down the stairs. She was going to go outside and maybe in the process find her inspiration. She opened the wooden door and walked out of Isis House.

The evening was cool, she clutched brought her arms closer to body. The sky was clear with a few white, soft clouds speckled over the field of pale blue. The sun hung lazily in the sky; it would be sunset in about a half hour. She walked on the grass, the blades tickling at her legs.

Gwen's head was swarming with thoughts and she wasn't really paying attention to where she was going. So when the raven-haired girl ran into somebody and fell she was a bit stunned. Gwen blinked once and saw who she had collided with.

Jeremy leaned over her and asked nervously" Are you ok, Gwen?" She slowly nodded and used her elbow to prop herself up. Jeremy grabbed a hold of her hand and pulled her up.

"Thank you and I'm sorry for running into you." she said. Jeremy smiled at her

"No worries, I kind of ran into you too!" he said smiling. The black haired boy wore a teal, short-sleeved button-down shirt under a grey blazer. He wore blue jeans and grey converse sneakers.

'I was just really excited!" he said as they started walking aimlessly" I got the lead male role in the school play!"

Gwen smiled. One of the things that Jeremy loved was acting, he was really good at performing," That's wonderful!"

The raven-haired boy grinned at her" I know! I was going to ask Lilene…but since you're here…"he said, his voice drifting off at the end. He had his stuffed in the pockets of his jeans, he wouldn't look at her.

"Would you…help me …rehearse my lines?" he asked, in a hushed voice. The question kind of took her by surprise. If she said yes and Lilene got jealous it could jeopardize Lilene's relationship, if she said no then Jeremy might think of her as a rude, mean girl.

"Sure!" she said sweetly. She would just have to not be around Jeremy too much, if she did then maybe Lilene would be jealous. If Lilene was jealous than it would jeopardize Lilene and Jeremy's relationship plus it would mess up Gwen and Lilene's friendship! She would just have to be cautious and try not to mess anything up.

"Thank you, so much Gwen!" Jeremy said happily. He grabbed her and spun her around before setting her down, a smile on his face.

"Do you want to go back to the house?" he asked her, the smile still present on his face. She nodded and the two walked quietly on the cobblestone path. Once they were in Isis House she wanted to slap herself.

"I still don't have an idea!" she grumbled as she walked into the common room. Janine was sitting alone on the red couch, reading a fashion magazine. She wore white tank top under a black transparent tank top that read "You Only Live Once" written out in leopard print letters. She also wore white jeans and zebra print ballet flats. The popular girl wore a silver bracelet with a heart that she had worn a few days earlier. The silver bracelet was a gift from Troy, he had given that to her for her birthday.

"Hi, Gwen, how are you?" The blue eyes girl said as she flipped a page in her magazine. Gwen sat down on the blue couch; Janine looked up from her magazine.

"I'm doing well. What about you?" she asked Janine.

"I'm great." Janine narrowed her blue eyes and questioned" Are you ok? You look troubled"

Gwen's chocolate brown yes widened." Was it that obvious?" Janine sighed and nodded" Well it's just that Jeremy wants me to rehearse lines with him for the school play; he got the lead male role. I agreed, but I'm worried. What if Lilene gets jealous, it might ruin their relationship. Maybe it'll ruin my friendship with Lilene!"

Janine nodded thoughtfully and bit her lip as she thought. The popular girl twirled a lock of black hair around her finger while she thought.

"Just like don't hang around him too much when you're not rehearsing. If you do, then the chances of jealousy are higher." She advised.

Gwen nodded, that made sense. She would just have to not hang out with him too much.

Janine said "It was nice helping you, but I gotta go see what Anne is doing, y'know how she always manages to break something."

Suddenly she heard a crashing sound, seconds later Anne called" I did not do that! It fell on its own!"

Janine shook her head and walked up the stairs, grumbling to herself. Gwen sat there, a hand covering her mouth so she wouldn't laugh.

"Did you hear that too?" asked Lucas as he walked in, laughing. She nodded, and began laughing too. There they were, two friends laughing their faces off. Lucas sat down on the other couch and he smiled at her.

The other teen wore a plaid green button-up shirt, white-tan jeans and green converse sneakers. He smiled politely at her and she returned the gesture.

"So how is your newspaper going?" Lucas asked her as he looked at her with his brown eyes.

"Well. I don't have any ideas. But now that I think about it maybe I could do a story on the school play?" said Gwen said, her voice taking the tone of a question when she said the last part.

"I think it's a great idea!" said Lucas as he smiled at her, she felt happy that he liked her idea. He was a great friend.

…..

Lilene looked around the railing of the staircase," The coast is clear!" she said to Sunny.

They slowly turned the corner and looked around .Lilene almost jumped five feet in the air when Troy walked out of his room. She placed a hand on her heart and took a deep breath as Troy walked over to them. The trio slowly walked over to the cellar door. Sunny opened the door and walked in, the others trailing behind.

Once they were down in the cellar, they were quiet and silent. They had to be careful; Maximus could come any time now. Lilene's hand reached for the book with the Latin word and the Egyptian symbol. The bookcase swung open and the three crawled into the room with the portraits.

They all walked over to the stone wall, particularly where the rubble lay in a heap on the floor. Lilene looked at the black words etched onto the stone and grabbed the skeleton key.

"Let's look for someplace to put the key in." said Troy; they began searching the whole room. Then Sunny gasped and the rest of Wings walked over to her. Sunny had her finger on a keyhole, hidden in the corner of the room. Lilene looked down at the silver key in her hand and she inserted it into the keyhole. She slowly turned the key and a cacophony echoed of the stone walls. The sound sounded like grinding metal, sending screeching sounds all over the house. Once the horrid sound stopped, the trio took their hands off their ears and gasped.

The wall had completely slid over; the room beyond it was amazing. The floor was made up of wooden planks, lined up next to each other. Mahogany bookcases, coated with a thin layer of dust lined the walls. Their shelves were overflowing with books of all sizes. In the middle of the room was a wooden desk, cluttered and messy. There was a leather chair in the corner of the room, a table with a lamp next to it. The whole room smelled of literature and knowledge, and something old too.

"I think I know what this is." breathed Sunny in awe, as the metal wall slid shut,"Diadore said that her father was always in a certain place. She said that that certain place was in the cellar. I think we are in Eli Horoseus' study!"

…..

How was it? Hope you liked it. So this time I won't give out a lot of questions, just one. What actor do you visualize for the characters? Thanks for reading, review please!

If you could check out Crowns and Tears of Gold, it's awesome! Oh and also, I made Polyvore sets for the outfits I describe. The links are on my profile!


	12. Chapter 12: House of Books

Title: Mysteries of Isis

Chapter 12: House of Books

Author's Note: Hope you like!

House of Books

Maximus sat in his office, the house silent and still. He was looking through the hundreds of old papers written by Eli for a clue. He needed to find out about the whereabouts of the Ceremonial Book. That book would help him; it had the step by step instructions for performing the Ceremony of Osiris, that ceremony would give him the gift of the gods; eternal life.

…..

Sunny looked around the room in awe, this was where Eli Horoseus spent countless hours. The room just looked so sophisticated, like paradise for avid readers. Troy was a perfect example, his smargdine eyes looked over the countless books and gazed and took in the whole room.

"This is like…awesome!" said Troy excitedly. Sunny just smiled at his enthusiasm as she walked around the room. Lilene was looking at the books, her stormy grey eyes studying them. They walked in silence for a bit, looking at the room, eyeing it and thinking.

"What do you guys think that the riddle meant about the lights?" asked Lilene as she her gray eyes rose from the books to look at them.

"Maybe it has something to do with these." Sunny said, her fingers pointing to the many lamps all over the room. She had noticed while walking aimlessly and studying the room that there were many lamps scattering the room. They were small, not very big. They were also turned off; the only light came from a light bulb from the ceiling, illuminating the room.

"That's a good point, but what time is it?" Troy asked. Lilene looked down at her wrist, were she had worn her wristwatch in case they needed to know the time.

"It's almost midnight. Should we leave and come back later?" Lilene asked Wings. They all were a bit tired, so they nodded.

"Let's search for a tyet symbol; it seems to open many things." said Troy and they begun searching. Sunny walked over to the now closed stone wall. She ran her fingers over the smooth stone for any indentations, nooks or crevices where there could be a tyet symbol concealed. Her fingertips felt along the smooth stone and then brushed over a part where the stone seemed to crack and expand, leaving a small cave-like fissure.

"I think I found it!" she said as the Egyptian symbol entered the miniature cave. The tyet glowed and they knew it was the way to open the wall when the wall made a cacophonic screech and the wall slid across. The teens quickly walked out of Eli's study and into the room with the paintings.

They walked in silence to the bookcase, pressed to the wood the tyet and crawled out of the room and into the cellar. The adolescents stood and quietly walked up the stairs and into the vestibule. The teens smiled to each other, said their "good nights" and went off to their rooms.

…..

Leo looked at himself in the mirror in the room he shared with Lucas. He looked good, presentable and sophisticated. He heard a chuckle and turned to find Lucas at the door.

"Look who's getting all dolled up for his crush!" said Lucas as he closed the door and walked over to his bed. Leo rolled his golden brown eyes and decided he looked fine as he turned around to look at his best friend.

"Don't tease me about it. So tell me Lucas, is the plan going well?" he said to the other joker.

Lucas nodded"Yes, Gwen and I are getting close. Soon I'll ask if she likes you, then you can make you're move. I just hope this works, you've been crushing on her since the moment you laid eyes on her." responded Lucas as he looked at his friend, a grin on his face.

"What if she rejects me? What if she thinks I'm a coward, that she doesn't like me?" he asked before lying down on the bed. He grabbed a pillow and buried his face in the soft pillowcase as he groaned.

"Don't worry, she'll like you. I'm pretty sure she does like you." he said, his voice quiet. Leo pursed his lips and sat back up, throwing the pillow to the headboard of the bed.

He nodded and stood" You're right, man. You always know how to make me feel confident." Leo smiled as they walked out of their room.

.Lucas smiled and slapped his friend on the back" That's why I'm you're best friend."

Leo laughed as they walked into the dining room to eat breakfast. After all, Lucas was right.

…..

Janine laughed as she walked into Mrs. Adam's classroom. Mrs. Adam was taught Science, she was a tall woman. She had short platinum blonde hair that reached her shoulders, her eyes were a steel grey color, and they pierced into you like knives.

Janine sat down at one of the tables. Her best friend, Anne, sat down on the wooden stool next to her. Janine's turquoise eyes looked at the doorway. She watched as the students walk in. Lucas entered once they had sat down, Leo walked in behind him, and Gwen walked in too holding a book. But she was waiting for Troy, her heart fluttered slightly when he walked in. Sunny was next to him, talking in hushed whispers. She frowned as he continued to chat with Sunny yet not pay attention to her.

Janine didn't pay attention in class; she was sneaking glances at Troy who seemed to be sneaking glances at Sunny. She bit her lip in thought as she walked out of the classroom and into the busy hall. She walked to her locker and opened the metal green door.

"Are you all right?" asked Anne as she walked over to her. Janine just nodded quickly as she put her textbook into the locker.

"Well, then let's get going. Its lunchtime!" said Anne as the two walked, towards the front door of the school. He was walking out of school, with Lilene and Sunny. I blinked to see if this was happening, so much for "best friends". She felt angry and jealous. He was **her **best friend for so long, but Little Miss American comes and suddenly it's like he's known her for years!

He said something to his new friends and then walked up to her." How are you guys?" he asked politely.

I didn't answer and walked faster, away from him, And certainly away from Little Miss American.

…..

Jeremy was sitting on his bed, the script for the play in his hand. He read over the words, flipping the pages. The play seemed simple. He was going to play Thomas, a kind and popular guy who falls for Leila. Leila was an outcast, she didn't really hang out with people and the popular girl, Lindsay always acted like a troll to her.

School had finished, he just wanted to finish reading the script before he went to find Gwen. Gwen would read the lines of Leila; he would read Thomas' lines. He stood and walked out of the room he shared with Troy.

He decided to look first in the common room/dining room. He walked in and scanned the room for her. He didn't see her, but he saw Sunny. The American sat at the dining table, reading a book with a leather cover. She sat there, in silence as she read the book.

He walked over to sit at the dining table as well and he startled her. She gasped and dropped the book. He reached out to grab it; he saw some words about Ginger and something about studying.

"I'm sorry for startling you." he said as he sat down across from her. She had her caramel hair down; it hung around her face and fell down her shoulders. She wore a white sweater over a blue tank top, blue jeans and purple converse sneakers. She looked casual and laid back.

"Its fine." she responded politely. There was some awkward silence before he decided to just ask her.

"Do you know where Gwen is?" he asked the American.

Sunny nodded and responded" She's in our room. At least I think she is." the American said before shrugging. Jeremy smiled said "thank you" and exited the room. He walk4ed up the stairs and knocked on the door to the room where Sunny, Gwen and Lilene slept. He heard a voice say to come in and he did.

He saw Gwen, who sat on her bed. Her black hair looked nice, she was looking through her clothes, "Oh, hello Jeremy!" she said as she saw him.

"Do you want to…rehearse with me? I have a copy of the script." he said as he passed the extra copy of the script that he had gotten. She grabbed the stapled papers and began to flip through it, her chocolate orbs scanning over the pages.

"This play sounds cool, but I can't." she said .He frowned and he felt a bit…hurt? No, he was not hurt. Who cares if she didn't want to help him, it's not like he cared, and he didn't care at all.

Gwen began to say" It's just that I'm -"

But Jeremy interrupted, he said frustrated" It's fine." Before the avid reader could say anything more he walked out of the room.

…..

Anne walked into the room where Gwen, Sunny and Lilene slept, she saw Gwen staring at the door. Her chocolate brown eyes were watching the mahogany wood; Anne's sudden entrance startled the avid reader.

"Well, hello jumpy. You know, if you have a crush on the door maybe you should go out with it instead of gawking at It.' said Anne as she smiled at her friend.

Gwen rolled her eyes and responded" I'm not enamored with the door; it's just that I think I hurt Jeremy's feelings.'

"Ooooh, somebody is a feelings-hurter." said Anne in a sing-song voice, but after receiving glares from Gwen, she said "Do you want to talk about it?"

Gwen shook her head and said"No, but thanks Anne. I like you're outfit" Gwen complimented. Anne looked down at her outfit. She wore a pale purple, turquoise and dark blue baggy top over a white tank top. She wore turquoise jeans, pale pink ballet flats with butterfly-wings design. Around her neck was a necklace with a silver butterfly, it had been a present from her parents on her 10th Birthday.

'Thanks Gwen, you look nice too!" she said, smiling. Gwen wore a pale green sweater made to look like a camera was hanging around her neck. She also wore jean shorts and black ankle boots. Around her neck was a necklace with a small charm that looked like a camera. Lilene had gotten it for her when she bought the sweater, Lilene had said"OMG, this is like…matching. This is like…destiny!"

"Is you're flu gone yet?" asked Anne. Gwen shook her head,her black curls and ringlets moving along withe movement of her head.

"It's a work in progress." answered Gwen," I had to tell Jeremy that I wouldn't help him today."

Anne nodded" I know, Janine told me about your dilemma. So…well at least nothing bad will happen. Right?" asked Anne as she looked at her friend.

Gwen smiled"Yup, but I think he's angry."

…..

Wings were in Troy's room. Troy sat on his bed while the two girls sat on Jeremy's bed. They had decided to have a meeting once Jeremy went upstairs.

Lilene began the conversation," What do you guys think we should do? Is there a possibility that there might be more tunnels?"

Sunny responded to the brunette's question," Maybe the riddle we found in the small crevice where we found the key has something to do with it. Could it have to do with the lamps?"

Her question hung in the air like when on television the characters jump up in the air and stay there suspended before the ending credits. The trio didn't know the answer.

Troy looked down at his blue wristwatch and then his green eyes rose. He said to the girls," Maybe we could go right now. Maximus might see us but maybe one of us can stay back and distract him."

Sunny nodded and said," I think that's a good idea, Troy!" she continued," I'll stay back and distract him."

And they stood and set their plan in motion. Troy and Lilene hung around by the door to Jeremy and Troy's room. Sunny carefully walked up the stairs and walked through the hallway to the door to Maximus' office. She licked her lips nervously and drew her caramel colored hair back and then hit her knuckles against the wooden door.'

Sunny had never seen Maximus so she felt the sensation of anxiousness run through her body. She heard shuffling and she nervously played with the hem of her shirt. The door suddenly swung open and she was startled. She stumbled back and then looked at the older man before her. He had a stern face and looked her with narrowed eyes.

"What do you want?" he asked angrily. She blinked a few times and then cleared her throat before responding.

Sunny answered,"Well, sir, I just wanted to get to know…know you. Since you will be…the caretaker for my time here…I just want to know you well."

His lips curved downward in a scowl as he angrily responded," Go away, Sunny Jefferson!" He walked inside his office and let the door slam with a loud sound. She stood there for a few seconds before walking away, looking over the wooden banister. Lilene and Troy were nowhere to be seen and a smile spread across her face. This was going good.

She rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly, not exactly knowing what to do. The American pondered on what to do and decided against just staying there. Sunny looked both ways and then walked towards Maximus' office. She got on the floor in front of the door and she nervously pressed her ear to the wood.

She heard Maximus say to himself," The Book of Life. Where could it be? Where…just where could it be?" She heard his fists slam onto the desk in frustration. She pressed her palm to her mouth, trying not to erupt into a fit of giggles. Sunny's amber eyes suddenly looked up when she hears footsteps. She stood up and started casually walking to her room. She walked into her room quickly and shut the door behind her. But a certain question stayed in her head.

"What is the Book of Life?" she muttered as she walked over to her bed and opened one of the diaries. She sat there, cross legged, flipping through the soft pages of the diaries, searching for answers. And then she saw it. Her amber eyes fixated on the diary entry of December 6th, 1952.

"December 6th 1952,

I'm tired right now and I'm just writing in this because father wants me to. I'm sleepy because Ginger and I were having a sleepover. We were playing with a dollhouse that father gave me for my birthday. This is the message that father told me to write today:

'The Book of Life in the Library of Eyes.' "

Sunny frowned at the words written in neat print on the yellowing American didn't know what that meant. Sunny got her laptop and searched "The Library of Eyes. and then clicked Search" Not many things came up but one of them caught her eye.

She clicked on the link and looked at the website. It was a website for a library about three miles away from the school. Her eyes scanned over the Home page for the library's website.

Sunny read aloud from the informative paragraph on the website," The Eli Library was built in 1910 by young, adventurous Eli Horoseus. The library was then opened to the public in 1950 when at the time was run by Lynette Horoseus; the wife of Eli. It is currently run by Linda Michaels. The library was given the nickname,' The Library of Eyes", due to the fact that there are many Eyes of Horus all over the building."

Below the informative paragraph was a schedule of when the library opens and closes. But Sunny felt a tingling sensation run through her body. She had found a place where she could get some information and had some things to back her theory up. One was the fact that it was built and run by the Horoseus family. Two was that the current owner was named Linda, the same pseudonym that Diadore had used. Three was the fact that it was nicknamed "The Library of Eyes" and that was the place that the diary said the Book of Life was in.

Sunny grinned; the sensation of accomplishment coursing through looked at the schedule and then at her digital was still time. The American drummed her fingers on her leg as she stood up, closing her laptop and hiding the diaries. She wrote a note out that said that she would return soon and left it on Lilene's pale blue bed. She walked out of her room and went down the flight of stairs and then into the kitchen. She saw Matilda there, dicing tomatoes.

She smiled when she saw the housemother," Hello, Matilda! I wanted to know if I was allowed to go a library near here. There's a book there I want to get."

Matilda smiled and squeezed her shoulder in a motherly manner," Why of course! Just be back soon, I'm making lasagna for dinner!"

Sunny nodded and walked to the small wooden table near the door. She wrote her name on the sign-out sheet and then looked at the bottom of the sheet at a number for a taxi. She typed the number on her phone and couldn't help but grin while she heard the ringing.

…..

Author's Note- So I hope you like this, please review! Oh and if you haven't already, check out stuckbeingrachel's Crowns and Tears of Gold. It's pretty awesome. Since it's been a while since I updated I'm not going to burden you with questions. I might not get on here so often for a bit but don't worry. I'll try to make the chapters longer!

~Cherrygummybear21


	13. Chapter 13 : House of Sneaking

Title- Mysteries of Isis Chapter 13- House of Libraries

Disclaimer- I haven´t done one of these in a while, so here, I do not own nor have I ever owned House of Anubis. I wish I could.

**House of Sneaking**

Lilene walked down the wooden steps, a flashlight illuminating her pathway. Her brunette friend, Troy walked a bit in front of her. His hand reached forwards and grabbed and then slowly turned the door to the cellar. Her hand reached forwards to illuminate the cellar and the two members of Wings walked inside of the damp room.

Lilene brushed the stray brown hairs away from her face as she knelt at the wooden bookcase in search for the book with the tyet etched onto its spine. Her nimble fingers traced along the spines of the many books before finding the right one. She pulled it out and as she did the bookcase swung open. She crawled in and so did her companion. Troy reached inside the pocket of his jeans and got out the skeleton key.

Troy slid the slender key into the keyhole Sunny had found yesterday and he slowly turned the key. The cacophonic screeching made their hands instinctively reach up to cover their ears. The screeches echoed off the walls which didn't help at all. Once they were sure the loud sound had stopped the two English teens let their arms fall to their sides.

The wall had slid away and revealed the study of Eli Horoseus. Lilene walked in and looked around. Her silver orbs traveled along everything she could see: books, tables, carpet, lamps. And then her gray eyes stopped at one of the various lamps. She remembered that the riddle with the key had something with all the lights glowing. She stroked her chin like one of those cliché geniuses as she started thinking.

Lilene said, ¨Troy could you help me turn on these lamps? ¨ He nodded and they began turning them on. Lilene slid her hand inside and turned the lamp on and she repeated the process over and over until all the lamps, apart from the ones Troy had turned on, were turned on. Lilene stood back along with Troy and surveyed the lamps to see if anything happened. Nothing did.

Lilene felt confused. Not the kind of confused when you are trying to find an answer to a problem on a quiz and you´re stuck and feel like you will never be able to answer it. She didn´t feel like some teenage girls do when they question themselves on why he dumped them. No, Lilene Rochester felt a profound confusion in which she would start to think and then the well would run dry, she´d come to a dead end.

Lilene put her face in her palms before saying ¨I thought it might have something to do with the lamps. I guess I was wrong.¨

She turned to look at Troy and he was smiling. Was he pleasuring her failure? She dismissed the thought when he shook his head.

¨Lilene you´re a genius! ¨, he pointed to each one of the lamps. It was like something blocked the light from shining through in some parts and had formed a word on each one of the eight lamps.

Troy read the words aloud, ¨To my second home. Orpheus killed her.¨ Lilene frowned and he did too, Let´s go back upstairs and maybe we can get some research on all of this, okay? ¨

Lilene nodded and then the two walked to the wall that had slid back in place while they had been turning on the lamps. But then Lilene frowned as she turned to her friend, Troy and asked him, ¨We don´t have Sunny´s tyet! How will we get out? ¨

Troy sighed in alarm and he ran his fingers through his chocolaty brown hair. He said to her, Let´s look, c'mon. She slowly nodded and kneeled at the bottom of the wall and her fingers started swimming across the stone, delicately touching every part she could, her silver eyes scanning the wall.

¨I found something! ¨, Lilene excitedly called to Troy. Her friend rushed over and knelt and saw the small crevice hidden in an obscure way, cradled into another small crack in the rocky stone. He smiled and he slowly slid the skeleton key inside and then deeper and then they heard a soft click and the cacophony returned. The two covered their ears from the loud screeches and then they looked up and saw the wall was gone, the key lay on the floor and the room with the portraits ahead.

The two adolescents walked into the room and then knelt at the wooden bookcase. They instinctively searched for indentations, nooks or cracks and then Troy showed the other brunette a small crack that started in the bottom right corner

He slid the slender key inside the crack and slowly turned it, the wooden bookcase swung open. The two teens crawled into the cellar and slowly walked to the first door to the staircase. Lilene opened the door and they swiftly walked up the stairs. Lilene outstretched her palm in a form to say stop and slowly opened the door a tiny bit so she could see the entrance hall of Isis House. Her grey eyes looked around seeing if anyone was there. She didn't see anyone so she opened the door and in one swift motion she bolted out, following in her actions was Troy who also stepped out into the hall.

Lilene raced up the stairs, Troy next to her as they both entered the room Lilene shared with Sunny and Gwen. Lilene expected to see Sunny in the room but the amber haired American wasn't there. She frowned at that and looked around the room and then her grey eyes landed on a small sheet of loose leaf paper on her bed.

Lilene walked to it and read the paper´s words¨ Dear Lilene and Troy I went out because I think I have a lead! I´ll be back later, don´t worry- Sunny¨

She turned to Troy and he shrugged before responding, ¨ I think it´s good she got a lead. Meanwhile we should figure out what the message with the lamps is¨

Lilene nodded and got her laptop out from under her bed. She turned it on and then opened up a search tab. She typed in Orpheus and then clicked search. Many options appeared but she clicked the first one.

Lilene informed Troy, ¨ Here it says that he was a figure in Greek Mythology. Hmm…¨

Troy instantly said ,¨ Now I remember! The riddle said that Orpheus killed her; in his story Orpheus killed the Sphinx which was tormenting a city! ¨

Lilene nodded and then said, Well that´s part of the riddle. Now what do you think Eli meant by his ´second house´? ¨Troy frowned as he thought and then he had an idea.

¨Lilene may I use your laptop? ¨, he asked her and she nodded and gave him the laptop. He typed some words into the search bar and then clicked search. His green eyes scanned the screen and then he clicked on one of the pages. He turned the computer so she could see it.

He smiled and said to her, ¨This is Egypt House, Constructed in 1910 by a young Eli Horoseus. It was built for the purpose of being the secondary home to the Horoseus family.¨

Lilene´s eyes widened as she said, ¨ So we have to sneak into the Egypt House and find a sphinx? ¨ Once Troy nodded she sighed and said, ¨ C'mon I can distract Mr. Oaklise.¨, she smiled, ¨I'm pretty skilled at throwing rocks!¨

…

Sunny Jefferson handed the cab driver some money before getting out of the small cab. She looked at the tall library before her and looked at the Eyes of Horus built in for décor as she walked up the wooden stairs and then opened the wooden and glass door before entering.

She walked into a very large circular building. Under her feet was a soft, tan colored carpet and the walls were lined with bookcases filled with books of all sizes, colors and kinds. Arranged all around the first floor were round tables with six chairs each. There was a second floor that could be reached via a nice looking, wooden staircase. The second floor was like the first floor only it was lined with a wooden banister so the people wouldn't fall. The circular walkway was wide enough so people could walk, look for books and comfortably sit at one of the tables. Sunny stood in awe at the library and found it even more interesting when she noted the many Eyes of Horus. She walked to the circular desk at which a librarian was. The librarian was turned away from Sunny directing a young man to the books about Egyptian cuisine.

The librarian then turned and smiled when she saw Sunny, ¨Well Hello Sunny! How are you? ¨, asked Diadore Horoseus.

…

Lucas grabbed a towel from the kitchen counter and wiped his hands. He had washed an apple and he bit into it as he walked out. Or well he was in the process of doing that but then he saw the door to the cellar open.

Lucas frowned and then decided to stay still and not be seen. He quickly turned around and pressed his body to the wall. He didn´t hear anything so he craned his neck to look out into the entrance hall. What he saw made him frown. Lilene walked out into the entrance hall and then behind her came Troy.

Lucas felt confused at this. Troy and Lilene were never friends, more like acquaintances and he didn't really understand why they had snuck into the cellar and then in a very suspicious fashion snuck out. Lucas didn´t know what to do but then decided on just watching them and then try to come up with an answer to their suspicious behavior. His brown eyes followed Lilene and Troy as they walked up the stairs and entered Sunny, Gwen and Lilene´s room.

Lucas nervously bit his lip and then decided to go up the stairs and spy on them. Lucas wasn´t a big fan of spying, He liked to pretend to be a spy and talk with a walkie-talkie and make ninja like, swift movements. But actually spying on people wasn´t something he liked, it seemed a bit too secretive, deceitful and not right. But he wanted to know what was up with the behavior of Lilene and Troy. So in a very ninja like fashion; he slowly walked up the stairs.

Lucas tiptoed to the wooden door to Lilene´s room and pressed his ear to the mahogany door. He listened very closely because he wanted to hear everything the two mysterious teens were saying.

¨This is Egypt House, Constructed in 1910 by a young Eli Horoseus. It was built for the purpose of being the secondary home to the Horoseus family.¨, said Troy. Lucas frowned at his words. He didn´t know who the Horoseus family was or what they had to do with Troy and Lilene.

So we have to sneak into the Egypt House and find a sphinx? C'mon I can distract Mr. Oaklise. I'm pretty skilled at throwing rocks! ¨, said Lilene. Lucas had no idea what that meant. Why were they going to sneak into the Egypt House? They had done an awful lot of sneaking but why did they want to find a sphinx inside of the Egypt House? Did it mean something, was it important? All of these questions swam inside of Lucas´ head and he was thinking about them but was stopped when he heard footsteps coming closer and closer. His almond brown eyes widened and he instantly bolted to the door to Janine and Anne´s room.

He shut the door and took a deep breath. He opened his closed eyes and saw Janine and Anne. Janine sat on her bed, writing in a pale blue book that looked very much like a diary. Anne lay on her bed, her stomach down, propped up on her elbows as she read a book about the Ancient Romans. The two girls looked up when he had closed the door with confused looks.

Janine spoke first, ¨Lucas what are you doing in our room? Did you even knock? ¨

Lucas nervously twiddled with his fingers before saying, ¨ No, I´m really sorry, I should have knocked. I´m sorry girls, but I have to go! ¨ Lucas quickly opened the door and rushed out, letting the door close behind him. He quickly walked down the stairs and then into the kitchen. He saw Matilda who was standing near the stove. She had left a few minutes after Sunny had come to tell her something and Matilda had gone to buy something at a supermarket nearby.

Lucas looked at Matilda and then asked her, ¨ Matilda; did Troy and Lilene already leave? ¨, after she nodded he said, ¨ Ok, I´m going with them. It´s just I was a bit late and forgot when we were supposed to leave, may I go catch up with them? ¨

Matilda nodded and said to him,¨ Yes, of course, go catch up with them- Don´t be late for supper!¨He smiled and nodded before running out of the kitchen and into the entrance hall. He raced out of Isis House and his eyes searched for Lilene and Troy. His brown eyes landed on the two as they walked closer and closer to Egypt House, occasionally leaning closer to whisper to each other. Lucas started walking, he was going to find answers, Being a spy or not.

…

Sunny was taken a bit a back when Diadore turned around and spoke to her. She kind of expected to see Diadore after all she knew that it was a possibility due to the fact that Linda was the name of the owner of the library and it was also the nom de plume of Diadore.

Sunny smiled at her and responded, ¨ Hello, Linda! I´m doing great! May we speak…¨ Sunny stopped and then nervously continued, ¨May we please speak in private? ¨

The elderly woman led her to the back of the library. She opened a wooden door and then they both walked through and Sunny found herself in a stone room. The walls were not long and the ceilings were not high. The one semicircle shaped wall was lined with a bookcase of the same shape. The bookcase was filled with books, only that there was a glass case surrounding the bookcase and had a heavy lock that needed a key. The books were much older than the ones in the library and some were even made of papyrus and were scrolls with hieroglyphs.

Diadore shut the door behind her and turned to look at her, her cerulean eyes seemed to glow in the shady dark, ¨ Now, Sunny. What is it you want to speak about? ¨

…

Janine looked at the wooden door that Lucas had bolted through. Her cerulean eyes had a small look of shock and surprise due to Lucas´ sudden escape from their room.

She had been reading her past diary entries when he had suddenly barged in. She was currently thinking about a certain green eyed, brown haired boy. In other words Janine Reynolds was thinking about Troy.

Janine was very certain on some things. Like for example she was certain that Anne was her best friend, she was certain that she wanted to go to Paris someday. But she was not at all certain on her feelings for Troy Gatesworth. She felt like he was a wonderful friend, he was kind, supportive and always a helping hand. But she had slowly been developing small little feelings for him, she wasn´t sure what to think about her situation.

Little Miss American´s arrival didn´t help much either, it was like she was a charm- like he just had to constantly be with her or the whole world would explode. It was nauseating to her, she couldn´t stand it. He was spending even more time with Lilene then with her. He wasn´t even Lilene´s friend!

Janine felt a feeling inside of her. It was like as if she was sick, sick of seeing him with her. Sick of him not being her friend. She felt angry at the sight of him laughing with her, walking with her, talking to her. It was like he was neglecting her, not caring about her. It made her unhappy, not joyous and made her hands ball up into fists in the anger and fury she was feeling inside of her. The feeling was weighing her down, like an anvil in her heart.

Janine sighed and dropped her diary as she turned on her side and lied down, her black curls and her head resting on the soft turquoise pillow. She wanted to raise her fingers to her hair and tear it out, lock by lock, strand by strand. And in that moment two things came clear, like a towel wiping away the misty fog from a mirror. One was that she did have feelings for Troy Gatesworth; the second thing was that she was jealous. Very jealous.

…

Troy looked forward at the Egypt House. The brick building was a bit tall, about the same height as the school and stood in the middle of a clearing with a forest behind it. Lilene and Troy walked closer to the building as they walked along the cobblestone path that led to the Egypt House.

They reached the wooden door and then Lilene looked around before picking up a rock that happened to be lying next to the door. She grabbed the stone and then chucked it at the door and then ran off. She had run to the side of the house but turned around to look at her friend, she anxiously motioned for him to come. He shakily nodded and then bolted to her side and they both were pressed to the bricks of the building.

Troy felt more nervous when he heard the door open and he heard someone´s footsteps tap along the stone patio of the Egypt House. He slightly craned his head around the corner and saw Mr. Oaklise. The teacher turned his head, his green eyes scanned over what he could see and then started muttering something about ¨Terrible hooligans.¨ as he entered the Egypt House once more. Lilene nervously licked her lips as she walked around the corner and smiled when she noticed that Mr. Oaklise wasn´t there anymore. She walked around to the back of the building and then came back.

¨Troy, c´mon! ¨, she said excitedly. He nodded and followed her as she walked to the back of the building. She looked around and then pointed to a metal rectangle in the ground. He smiled at what she had found; an entrance to a cellar. Troy walked to the metal rectangle and gripped the metal handle. He gripped it tightly and then pulled upwards. The sudden movement made a soft, creaking sound as he opened the door.

Once he opened the door you could see stone, small steps and Lilene and Troy looked at it. He walked down the stone steps and reached a wooden door and pulled it open. Lilene was close behind him and closed the metal door above. For a brief time they stood there in darkness as Lilene fished a flashlight from her purse. Her petite hand searched through the bag and then she finally found the flashlight. She turned it on and the circular beam of light surged through the light and into the cellar. The two stepped into the subterranean room and Lilene moved the flashlight around the room and then they suddenly stopped at a sudden noise, they heard a voice above them.

They heard Mr. Oaklise's voice say," Of course Maximus, I'll be there. I'm on my way now." They heard some footsteps and then the front door slam and then they sighed since they were holding their breath. They gulped as they looked at each other.

"If he is gone, we're free to search the whole house! Let's go!""Said Troy as he looked around for a door, he found the wooden door and then turned the doorknob. They walked into the ground level and found themselves in the vestibule. Troy looked around and saw that they had come out from a door under the staircase.

Lilene looked around and then said to Troy, "Let's search the house, c'mon!"But before they could begin searching they heard a door close.

Troy and Lilene turned around and saw Lucas standing in front of the cellar door. He said to them, "So tell me, why so secretive?"

…

**So previously in the past chapter I put that I would leave the site for a bit. If you were wondering why well the reason is because I moved! So I know I didn't put many Sunny POV scenes but I put quite some Lilene and Troy POV scenes so I hope that is enough to keep you from attacking me. Here are the questions:**

**What do you think of Lucas and how he is trying to find out what is up with Troy and Lilene's behavior?**

**So Janine has feelings for Troy… possible mutual feelings?**

**If you ship Troy and Sunny make a couple name for them, if you ship Troy with Janine do the same**

**Do you think that Gwen helping Jeremy will stir up some problems?**

**Who is your favorite guy character, why?**


End file.
